


BLW Revised

by eirenewbie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirenewbie/pseuds/eirenewbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BRUCE LEE WANNABE REVISED. I have rewritten this story to get myself writing again so I can finish it. Longer chapters with little extras but same storyline. Tags won't be until few chapters in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BLW

She knew she shouldn’t be there. She knew she was too young, too well brought up. She didn’t belong with these people, all tattoos, piercings and dangerous amounts of apathy. It would be a precarious environment even for a biker or another type who was used to living and thriving on trouble. A small, skinny girl like herself, alone, would end up in a jam. No question. No doubt. It was only a matter of time. A glance at the wrong woman, the kind who has to prove she’s as hard as a man. Staring a fraction of a second too long as some guys tattooed face. Speaking, just speaking any words in her accent which told everyone she had money in her pocket. Little did she know that they already figured that out just by looking at her. Her clothes, although casual and worn, were obviously high end labels. Cheap clothes fall apart when old. Expensive, well made clothes fade and wilt, but stay wearable if you’re into that sort of look. Arya was.  
She had heard about the fights by eavesdropping on her brother Jon and his friend Gendry’s conversation. She had gone to visit her step brother one Tuesday afternoon when she had the day off school. As usual, she went around to the back of his house, today finding the door open. As she walked in, she heard Jon and Gendry talking.  
“I owe him for the weed I got for Hotpie’s party last weekend. I’m so fucking pissed off... I thought I’d be able to sell more of it and maybe cover a bit more rent, but the city is flush. My landlord’s about to throw me out on my ass.”  
Arya stood in shock for a minute. She knew Gendry for the last few years. He was always in Jon’s on Saturdays when she visited. It was obvious from his North side accent that he grew up on the other side of Dublin to her and her family but she didn’t know much else about him. She never thought he was a drug dealer. Jon was so straight and honest. He was such a fitness freak and she had never known him to be interested in drugs. Arya was curious so she kept listening, her heart beating from her chest. If one of them walked out now she would be so flustered and embarrassed that they would know she was listening, spying like a child.  
Gendry continued to tell Jon that he was desperate for money after his hours were cut at the garage. Ireland was so rich that everyone was buying new and upgrading their cars. Gendry was a basic mechanic, a dogs body really. He was good at his job but hadn’t specialised in anything yet. He didn’t have the money or time for more training.  
“It’s totally legal... and I’m pretty good, Jon. I mean... I have been doing Jiu jitsu for two years and boxing.” Gendry continued, although something uneasy in his tone made Arya more nervous.  
“Don’t do it Gendry... it’s not worth it.” Jon pleaded suddenly. “You can’t need money that badly.”  
“Ah... ya, I do. I got car payments and rent... you never understand stuff like that, cos’ you’re rich, but the banks and landlords chase the rest of us plebs, ya know.”  
“I’m not rich, my dad is.” Jon said, obviously annoyed.  
Jon hated when Gendry implied that he got things easy because his dad was a big shot in a top bank. It bothered him because he was the step- child, the runt of the litter. He was born after his father had a quick fling with his mother, who ran off when he was two. His father married another woman and had five more children. He had lived with them until he was sixteen, before insisting on quitting school and living on his own. His step- mother had never liked him so she was easily persuaded and convinced his father that it was okay for his sixteen year old son to drop out of school and move out of home. He worked in a gym where, in two years, he had become their top trainer.  
“I have bills to pay just like you, Gen.” He shot back.  
“But the difference between you and me is, if you get stuck, your dad will help you out... I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, Jon... it should be like that... it’s just, I have no one to ask when I get stuck at the end of the month and can’t make rent. The dept starts to build and I end up in the shit, like I am now. I wish I had dad to help.” He said by way of explanation.  
“Ya, okay, I get you’re in some trouble... but cage fighting, legal or not... I mean... they fuckin’ kill each other, Gen...”  
Arya felt an unexpected flurry of excitement. She had seen cage fighting on the TV. It looked brutal and awesome. She really wanted to see the live version. Arya never understood why she liked to watch violent things, she just did. It excited her. She could not stand watching rom-coms and the crappy teen movies that her older sister Sansa and the girls in her class liked. They bored her. She liked watching martial arts movies, and adored Bruce Lee.  
One day, Sansa sat down and watched Fist of Fury with her. She complained throughout the whole movie.  
“This is so stupid... why does he jump around like that? Is it supposed to be funny?” she moaned.  
“For god’s sake, San... that’s a martial arts style he developed... this is Bruce Lee. Do you not know anything?” Arya had little patience for people who did not appreciate the ‘Dragon’ and understand his influence.  
She had begged her mother to let her take up a martial art of any kind, when she was ten.  
“No... It’s too... rough. You should try singing or dance classes.” Her mother had said.  
She tried asking again when she was twelve, thirteen and fourteen, but each time her mother would find some excuse to refuse. It usually involved how bad she was doing at school. Arya tried to understand her school work. She preferred to read the books than talk to the idiots in her class, but the words seemed backwards somehow. She had told her mother, but Cat just said that she wasn’t focusing hard enough and she should try to be more like her sister. Her father had intervened and got her a tutor who said she was dyslexic. He helped a bit, but she really did not have any interest in school. She wanted to be outdoors, not in an All Girl’s private school, wearing a maroon uniform with a tie and tights... ugh...they were the worst!  
Arya quietly scurried away from the back door and out the side gate. She realised she had pushed her luck long enough and if she stayed any longer she would be caught. Also, she was determined to find out more about fights being held in Dublin. She had never seen any advertised so Google would be the place to look. When she got back home, she went online and used every clue they had unintentionally given her to find an address for the fight. It took a while but she found it. There were fights every weekend in an area of the North side which had a terrible reputation. She swallowed her fear. Nothing was going to stop her from going and it probably wasn’t as bad as everyone said anyway.  
Dublin was a beautiful, leafy and clean place to live, at least in the area on the South side where Arya’s family grew up. It also had some seriously deprived neighbourhoods, racked by drugs and violence. She never went to these parts of the city. Everyone in her school was from her area, so she never really met any poor people, or those that lived in disadvantaged areas. Gendry was probably the poorest person she knew. He and Jon had met at the gym where Jon worked and Gendry took boxing. Arya usually only went to Jon’s place at weekends so it was then that she and Gendry spent time together. She would call around on a Saturday morning when both men were hungover. Arya would cook them eggs and bacon, before making them laugh with tales of Sansa’s stupidity or Robb’s infatuation with his newest girlfriend.  
Jon and Gendry were both eighteen and Arya sixteen, but that didn’t seem to matter. They all had the same sense of humour and similar interests. Arya begged Gendry to teach her to box every weekend, but he always said no.  
“You need to learn the basics from a proper instructor.” He would say.  
“But my mom won’t let me take classes... come on you stubborn fuck... teach me!”  
Both Jon and Gendry had burst into laughter at this, as they always did at Arya’s particular use of unladylike language.  
“Stubborn fuck, that’s a new one... although I’ve been called worse, but not by a little lady like yourself.” Gendry had laughed.  
“I’m not a lady, asshole... and I’m not that little. I’m sixteen, so fuck you!” But that just made them laugh harder. “To hell with both of ye.”  
Arya spat back... but she couldn’t stay mad at them for long. She liked being around them because she could be herself. Her mother always scolded her for cursing at home, but in Jon’s apartment she could curse like a sailor and no one cared.  
She had noticed that Gendry was really attractive as soon as she met him. It was hard not to. He had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen, a piercing blue colour, and he was ripped... really ripped. One Saturday she called over and he was still asleep on the couch. He was just wearing his boxers when he got up, dazed and hungover. Arya was thirteen and it was the first time she had seen a guy like that who wasn’t her brother. She nearly dropped the egg’s when she turned around and seen him walking to the fridge in his underwear to fine something to drink. She went a deep shade of red and tried to hide her face. She was so relieved that he didn’t seem to notice her embarrassment. He was too groggy to see much of anything that morning. She decided, after that unexpected reaction to the sight of a man’s chest, that she was not going to be one of those girls. She would never react like that again. So a few months later when Gendry woke up on the couch in his boxers, Arya just looked up and said,  
“Can you put some clothes on, Waters? Some of us are trying to eat.”  
Jon and Gendry laughed, but Arya had to shovel food into her mouth fast to avoid leering at him. God, he looked good in his boxers, all messy hair and ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude. She never entertained the feelings she had for him, except to acknowledge ‘he’s hot’. There was no point. Whenever she walked down town with him and Jon, they would get stares and giggles form virtually every girl, and woman, on the street. She assumed they both got with girls as much as they liked. He would never be interested in a tomboy like her. Besides, she was too young for him. He might only be two years older than her, but Gendry looked like a man. There was nothing boy like about him. He was tall and well built, but also there was underlying seriousness about him that made you think he had his shit together. He wasn’t childish in any way. When Theon, her brother Robb’s best friend spoke, you could tell he took nothing seriously. Everything was a joke to him. In comparison to Gendry and Jon, Theon was immature asshat. A lovable immature asshat, but an asshat none the less.  
After Arya found the address of the fight, she devised a plan to sneak out. It was a Saturday night and she had been over to Jon’s as usual that day. Gendry had taken a shift at the garage for the cash so she and Jon just relaxed with some Crouching Tiger. She had debated all week whether to tell Jon that she was going to the fight, but had decided against it. As cool as he was, she was still his little sister and he would never think it okay for her to go to something so dangerous. Also, he would probably figure out that she heard about it by listening in on his conversation with Gendry and be pissed off.  
She faked her cramps at about four that afternoon when she got home. She curled up on the couch and her mother made her hot chocolate. At about eight she said,  
“I’m just going to go to bed, mom.”  
“Fine darling.”  
She knew Cat would check on her. She needed to be there when she came in and turned off the TV and fixed her blankets. This happened at about half ten. She pretended to be in a deep sleep. When her mother left, she put on an old pair of jeans, t-shirt and hoodie with some battered red converse. Her hair was cut below her jaw line and she left it lose under the hood. A bit of eyeliner and mascara and she was ready to go. She bungled a jacket from her closet under her blankets to look like someone was in the there if her father popped his head in the door before bed. She climbed out of the large window of her bedroom which was at the rear of the house. She had parked her banged up mini, which she insisted on buying rather than a new car, around the corner from her house, so her parents wouldn’t hear her drive away. Of course, she was not supposed to drive alone. A sixteen year old is supposed to have a fully licensed adult present when driving, but she figured that if she was going to risk going to a cage fight, what harm could it be to risk being caught by the police and suspended from driving for the next ten years or so?  
She finally found the run down shithole that was hosting the fight about an hour later. She had never been to this side of town so had problems finding the place and missed the first fight. There were bodies everywhere outside the hall. Groups of people drinking cans of beer and smoking splifs. There was no police anywhere. She kept her hood up and walked up to the door.  
“You got ID?” the bouncer asked, roughly.  
Arya made a show of putting her hand in her pockets, pretending to root around a bit before answering,  
“Ah, nope... I left it at home, sorry... can I get in without it?” she asked in a strong confident voice, which surprised even herself.  
The bouncer raised an eyebrow,  
“What age are ya, kid?”  
“Eighteen,” she lied easily.  
The man snorted. “I doubt that.”  
Two guys came up behind her. One, with short length fair hair in kind of neo- punk clothes, put his arm around her and said,  
“Hey Bronn... She’s a friend of ours.” He looked down at Arya and said, “We were waiting for you... what took ya so long?”  
“Traffic.” She answered, shrugging a little to sell it a bit more.  
“So can we head in, Bronn?” he asked casually.  
“Go on.” The bouncer said as he moved aside to let them through.  
After they paid for their tickets and entered the main hall, Arya said,  
“Thanks, there was no way he was going to let me in.”  
“No worries, we couldn’t leave you outside on your own.” He looked her up and down. “What age are you anyway?” He asked with an amused look on his face.  
“Sixteen.” Arya said flatly, trying not to get annoyed by the way he was smiling at her as they had just done her a favour.  
He laughed lightly and shook his head. ‘I’m Lommy and this is Mycah.’  
“I’m Arya.”  
“Come on down to the front... the second fights about to start.”  
Arya followed them and they got good seats near the front. Mycah went and bought them all a beer, which Arya happily accepted. She had only drunk alcohol a couple of times at family functions when her and Bran, her younger brother, would steal a glass of wine or a beer. She drank fast tonight. Her adrenaline was up and she was losing what little restraint she had. It was going perfectly. She pulled a twenty out of her pocket and asked Mycah to buy them all more beer, which he did.  
She took her hood down when the fight started in order to get a better view. The crowd went wild when the fighters were being introduced. They got to their feet, cheering their favourite and booing the other. It was just like on TV but the energy in the room was electric and with the alcohol on top, Arya was in her element. She loved every minute of it. The fight itself was brutal. The men punched, kicked, gouged, bit and threw each other around the ring. There were no rules, just two thousand euro in prize money. Arya found herself roaring at the men in the cage, egging them on to brutalise each other some more. It was best entertainment she had ever seen. Lommy kept looking at her and laughing.  
“What the fuck are you laughing at?” she shouted at him, when her third beer was in full effect.  
“You!” he answered unapologetically. “You’re a crazy little thing aren’t ya?” And he laughed again.  
Arya just shrugged her shoulders, no longer caring about his laughing, the rough and dangerous environment she was in, or much of anything else either. When the second fight ended, the crowd calmed down slightly. She and Lommy sat down, talking about movies. They were leaning into each other so that they could hear better and laughing at each other’s jokes. Mycah was on another beer run. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t notice the man looking from the other side of the cage. Watching them intensely, growing more and more agitated as time went on. He walked over to their seats slowly, making his way through the crowd of spectators at a pace which reflected his anger, slow but intense and with purpose. When he finally reached them he just stood and stared, casting a large shadow which loomed over the oblivious revellers.  
Arya suddenly felt the need to straighten up. She was leaning over talking to Lommy when her spine seemed to move on its own, with no direction given by her. It made her feel nervous. Then a tingling feeling crept up her neck and face and she knew something wasn’t right. She looked up tentatively with a weary expression. Her mouth dropped open as a cold energy hit her face.  
She swallowed, closing her mouth and tried to regain some composure when she seen him.  
“Gendry... what are you doing here?” she asked, trying to sound as innocent and unaffected as possible.  
He looked angry... really angry.  
“Does Jon know your here?” he said curtly, never acknowledging Lommy.  
Shit! Arya thought... I’m fucked!  
“Ah... no he doesn’t.” She tried to bring out that confident tone she had somehow mustered up earlier at the door, but failed. There was something about the way Gendry was looking at her that made her wilt. He was so angry, and that made her feel small and childish. Like a kid who just got caught stealing sweets. A wave of annoyance washed over her at her own stupidity. Why should she feel that way? It’s only Gendry. It’s none of his business what she does.  
“Come on... I’m taking you home.” Gendry said. It was not a request.  
Just as Arya was about to tell him to go fuck himself and shove that order up his arse, Mycah came over and handed her a beer. He didn’t seem to notice the tension.  
“Go easy on this one.” He said to Arya, smiling. “You won’t be able to walk out of here if you keep drinking like that.”  
Gendry withering restraint snapped. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet, taking the beer out of her hand and slamming it into Lommys chest.  
“Hey... what the fuck?... let her go.” Lommy began to argue as beer soaked his shirt.  
Arya felt panic rise from her belly. She was hoisted up so quickly. When she looked up, Gendrys eyes bore into her, black with anger. She lost her nerve and instead of telling him to fuck off like she wanted to, she tried to appease him because she was scared of the look in his eye.  
“Gendry... for fuck sake, you’re going to break my arm.” Her words were frantic.  
Gendry let go of her as quickly as he grabbed her, instantly regretting the way he acted and realising he was too rough. She was drunk and he didn’t want to hurt her, but he had to get her out of this place, now.  
“You can come with me or I can call Jon to come and get ya, your choice Stark.” He said, looking her directly in the eye.  
Arya had never seen him so angry... or intense. The Gendry she knew always tried to maintain a carefree attitude around her. Like nothing bothered him.  
He wasn’t going to take no for an answer, that was obvious and he had let go of her arm when she asked so she was feeling less scared of him and brave again.  
“Okay, okay... jeez Waters, keep your fucking hair on.” She said dismissively to show him she wasn’t frightened.  
His eyes widened in anger.  
“Are you sure you should go with this guy? He seems kind of crazy.” Lommy said.  
“I’ll show you crazy if you try and get in my way.” Gendry threatened.  
“Oh, for fuck sake.” Arya spat, rolling her eyes. “Calm down, Waters.”  
She turned to Lommy and Mycah who were looking worried at the thought of getting into a fight with Gendry,  
“He’s my brothers best friend... he’s just taking me home.” She said before pushing Gendry out of the way and heading for the door. Unfortunately, she was unsteady from the beer so what she intended to be a dramatic fuck you exit ended up to be an embarrassing display as she stumbled and twisted her ankle.  
Gendry was right behind to catch her before she completely fell. He put his arm under hers, hissing “ For fuck sake...” under his breath. She felt her cheeks flush as her ego deflated rapidly. Gendry seemed to be almost carrying her as she hobbled along. It took a long time to get outside. Her ankle really hurt. Before she knew what was happening, she was completely off the ground.  
“What the fuck?” she protested.  
“We’ll be all fucking night trying to get the car at this rate.” Gendry said by way of explanation, his tone clearly annoyed.  
She was going to tell him to put her down but she knew he wouldn’t listen. She looked up at his face and felt a wave of guilt and embarrassment penetrate her as she looked at his angry expression. She had ruined his night. He had to go early because she was a child who needed babysitting, couldn’t handle her drink and made an ass of herself. More embarrassment washed over her. There seemed to be no end to it as she was carried to the car until anger started to replace it.  
Defensiveness was always Arya’s answer to anything embarrassing. If you pretend it doesn’t bother you, then it doesn’t bother you. If all else fails, get angry. Never let anyone think that they affect you. People will just take advantage because they will assume you’re weak. Always put on a brave face.  
“I can drive myself home, you know... if you want to stay.”  
Gendry snorted. “You can’t drive anywhere, you’re pissed!”  
His attitude was really pissing her off now, but he was right too. She couldn’t drive like this. He stopped, plonking her on the hood of his car with little care.  
“Hey, no need to me a complete asshole Waters.” She sneered. “I mean, you’ve obviously been taking lessons on being a gobshite in your spare time, but no one likes a teacher’s pet.”  
His head shot up as he glared at her. She didn’t even flinch this time. She was angry too.  
He opened the passenger door, resisting the urge to go over and get in her face.  
“Get in.”  
“What the fuck are you so angry about?” She asked, leaning into the car to steady herself as she climbed down from the hood.  
“Just get in the damn car, Arya.” He snapped.


	2. You can to hell Revised

Gendry hit the slot with such force he almost bent the key. His rage was just under the point of controllable; he had just enough self control to refrain from screaming at her. He had to say nothing. He had to keep his mouth shut. If he opened his gob right now, nothing good would come out it. It was bad enough that she was here, pissed and unable to get herself home should something go wrong, which was inevitable in a place like that, but the flirting... that was another thing. Some little fucker who thinks he’s a punk. He probably never even heard of the Sex Pistols. Skinny, blonde haired little twat.   
I should have decked him and his little buddy for getting her so wasted  
Gendry said to himself, the build up of rage in his chest forming into a solid lump of fury constricting his lungs.   
The car sped out of the parking lot, sending gravel flying everywhere. He could see people looking at him, but didn’t give a fuck. They were hardly the type to call the Guards over dangerous driving, or anything else for that matter. He was so caught up in his head he didn’t even know if he was driving the right way. She said nothing, so that was probably a good sign that he was going the right direction. She’d have no problem pointing out his mistake.  
Godshite... she called me a gobshite! After that twat she was flirting with, I’m the godshite? And I’m doing her a favour! I carry her to the fucking car and she gives me shit!  
“Can you relax your driving a little? We’re going to get pulled over.” Arya asked him, her tone a lot less venomous than a few moments before.  
He said nothing, just kept his eyes ahead on the road and his mouth firmly shut. He did slow down, though. Last thing he needed was to get pulled over with a drunken sixteen year old in his car at two in the morning. After a few minutes, she tried speaking to him again.  
“Are you going to tell Jon about me being at the fight?”  
Still nothing.  
“Are you planning on talking to me at all?” Arya demanded of him in the voice of a petulant child.  
He still made no response. She knew he was extremely angry, but she wasn’t sure why. Yes, she was on the wrong side of the city... the dodgy side, and she was drunk, but he wasn’t her brother. He was just Jon’s friend who she made eggs for once a week. It seemed like they were driving forever, but they had reached the city centre which wasn’t that far from the fight. She sighed heavily, annoyed by his silence and obvious anger.  
“You’re acting a bit crazy... I mean, you’re not Jon... I don’t get why you care so much what I do?”  
This was the final straw for Gendry. He pulled into a side street abruptly and stopped the car. His knuckles were white as he clung to the steering wheel and took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily to try and control the level of his voice. As much as he wanted to kill her right now, Arya was still a sixteen year old girl, so shouting and screaming at her was not a good idea. He wasn’t her father or her brother.   
“You’re at a cage fight, drunk with some guy... and you don’t get why I’m angry? What the fuck is wrong with you, Arya?” he said, starring ahead without looking at her, the only way he could keep his composure.  
She was annoyed by his tone. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? She asked to herself.  
“Ya... I went to a fight, big deal! I had a few drinks, jeez... I’m sixteen! You swear I was a kid or something.” She spat back.  
Gendry looked at her for the first time since they left the fight. His eyes, though no longer black with anger, were still quite terrifying. If she hadn’t him, known he was good guy who would never hurt a woman, she would be wetting herself right now. It took a moment for him to speak. His frightening eyes seemed to soften a little as he looked at her. He shook his head a little before saying,  
“Some of the people at those fights are dangerous, fuck! Most of those people are dangerous. You could have got hurt.”  
“I didn’t though, did I?” she all but stuck out her tongue at him.  
He was getting annoyed again.  
“Who was that guy?” he demanded.  
“Lommy? I don’t know... him and Mycah just helped me get in.” She answered, her voice sounding a little confused by his interest.  
“Ya... and helped you get drunk. He was all over you.” Gendry replied loathing and disgust dripping from his tone.  
Arya was truly shocked. She knew he would be angry about going to someplace so dangerous, but getting this angry about some guy she was talking to was completely unexpected.  
“What?” she asked baffled before registering what he was implying? “No he wasn’t... what are you talking about? We were just having a conversation about movies.”   
“Umm, movie conversation... ya, it looked like that to me. He was trying it on, Arya, and you didn’t seem to mind.”   
Arya’s mouth fell open, her anger at him replaced by utter bewilderment.  
Gendry did not want to have this conversation. He did not want Arya to know that he was jealous. Hell, he didn’t even know he was jealous until just now. How the fuck had this happened? He asked himself. He had no answer, but it had happened, was happening right now, no doubt in his mind.  
He had thought that he was angry at her for being stupid and putting herself in danger, but when he looked at her just now he felt an ache in his chest that was undeniable. He wanted to be the guy she flirted with and he wanted to punch that other twat on the nose. No real damage, just a bloody warning to keep his hand to himself, she was taken, not to be flirted with.   
The look on her face was strange. If he didn’t know Arya Stark better he’d swear she was feeling venerable. She looked so pretty. Her eyes searching for anywhere to look but at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. Pink lips slightly open, asking to be kissed.   
Fuck, don’t start thinking like that. She’s too young and Jon’s sister. He reminded himself. It was best just not to look at her at all. Safer that way.   
He stared to think of Lommy talking and laughing with her in the hall, up close and whispering in her ear. He felt anger build up in him while he watched them. It was returning again just thinking about it.   
He had always liked Arya as a friend. She was different from other girls and funny. He had never thought of her like that really. Of course he noticed when she filled out and developed over the years. It was unavoidable sometimes to notice her, even if it did make him feel like a bit of a sleaze. He remembered one Saturday in particular when she came over to make breakfast. She was wearing a new pair of jeans which were tighter than usual and really hugged her shape. She had her hair down, for once, and it was cut in a jagged line down her jaw. She had done something to her eyes to make them darker than usual, kinda like tonight. It made her look like a little punk. An edgy, sexy little punk. Still, he had never thought of her as someone he would ever hook up with. Could ever hook up with. It just wasn’t something that could ever happen so why bother thinking about it? It was all he could think about right now, though. This feeling wasn’t going anywhere. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. I’m fucked.  
Arya just sat there, staring at her hands, out the window, the dashboard, her mouth still open a little. She didn’t know what he meant by his last comment. Was he mad about Lommy? Why did I drink so much? I have no idea what’s going on!   
“Nothing to say now?” Gendry finally said.  
“I don’t get what you’re so angry about, Gen... I was just talking.” And then the alcohol took over and she got defensive.  
“What business is it of yours anyway? So what if he was trying it on?”  
That was not what Gendry wanted to hear.  
“Your right Arya... you can fuck who you like. It’s none of my business.” Gendry now sounding like a petulant child.  
Arya lost herself for a second, just enough time to slap Gendry, hard, across the face.   
“I wasn’t going to fuck anyone, you bastard!” she yelled.  
The blow left a stinging sensation on his cheek and the thought of her fucking guy, a sick feeling in his stomach.  
“That’s not what it looked like to me. He certainly though he was going to get some... I just thought you had more self-worth than to shag some guy you just met.”  
Arya went to hit him again, but before she could, he grabbed her hand. Struggling with him she shouted,  
“Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that? Let go of me.” She screamed.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Milady. I forgot I was talking to a princess.” He said sarcastically. “I will let go when you stop trying to hit me.”  
“I’ll stop fighting you when you stop lying about me.” She shouted, struggling against his iron grip.  
“What did I lie about?”  
“I wasn’t going to fuck anyone... I have never even kissed anyone... so you can go fuck yourself you stupid bastard!”  
Gendry dropped her hand immediately and starred at her, his eyes wide and face drained of colour. Did I just hear that right? Nah... She can’t have said that. Is it even possible that a sixteen year old has never been kissed these days?   
But the way she hugged her small body, her downcast stare and increasing reddening cheeks told him that he had heard her correctly.  
Oh god, what the fuck have I just accused her of? Holy fuck, I am a gobshite!  
Arya realised what she said, dropped her eyes and blushed profusely. She was so embarrassed she thought she might throw up. She felt her eyes begin to sting. Crying now would be the icing on her shame cake and there was no way she was going to do. She swallowed her embarrassment and decided to get angry again. She thought about what he had just said to her. It didn’t take long for the rage to return.  
She looked at him from the corner of her dry eye.   
“You are a real bastard, Gendry Waters.”   
She turned and got out of the car before he could catch her.  
“Wait, Arya... wait.” He called as he exited the car and went after her.   
There was a lot of taxi’s passing by. Arya tried to wave one down. There was no way she was getting back into Gendry’s car.   
“Arya, don’t be mad... I was just angry about you being at the fight. I never should have said that about Lommy, or whatever his name is. Don’t run off.” He pleaded.  
“I’m getting a taxi home... fuck off and leave me alone.” She said, without looking at him.  
“I didn’t mean to upset up, really. I just assumed that you would have... ya know, loads of boyfriends... I never thought you were so... innocent.” He was stumbling over his words, embarrassed, and making things worse judging by the look on her face.  
“I’m not innocent... I am... I...,” she was stuck for words for the first time in her life. She composed herself, sticking out her hand to flag down another passing taxi. This one stopped.   
“Don’t go like this, Arya.” he begged.  
She turned to him as she got in the cab, looked him straight in the eye and said calmly, “Ya know what Gendry? You can just fuck off and go to hell.”


	3. Innocent

Innocent... innocent! Arya screamed to herself, her face feeling the fire of her shame and humiliation. Oh my god... why did I have to say that? How fucking embarrassing! I will never be able to look at the bastard again. Ugh... I can’t hangout at Jon’s anymore... how am I going to explain that!  
Arya didn’t find any sleep that night. She had asked the taxi to drop her off around the corner from her house and had crept back in the window of her bedroom undetected. Everything had gone smoothly in regards sneaking out. The only problem was Gendry, her admission of being sixteen and never having kissed anyone and the fact that her car was on the other side of the city.  
Oh god, I'll be a virgin forever... she screamed silently. I'm the Irish Susan fucking Boyle! I may as well just start growing my Tom Selleck tash now. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I have to say that? Of all the things I could have said to that asshole... I had to say that!  
It took until Tuesday for her to be able to think about what she said in the car without going a deep shade of red and chastising herself. The words I’ve never even kissed anyone! haunting her. Every few minutes the memory would pop up in her head. She tried to push it away but all she could hear was her stupid voice. All she could see was the look on Gendry’s face. It was now a horrible obsession she couldn’t control. She regularly blurted out, oh god and stupid... idiot, in low groans before putting a cushion up to her face to hide from her own embarrassment, or she buried her head in her hoddie, pulling the garment as far over her head as she could get it. Video games, books, music, even TV didn’t help to distract her from the horrifying omission. I’ve never even kissed anyone!   
To make matters worse, her family were starting to notice that she was preoccupied. Sansa kept asking what was wrong, but Arya told her nothing. She loved Sansa in the way you have to love someone because they’re your sister, but they had never been close. She always felt that Sansa was the Golden child and she was never good enough, at least in their mother’s eyes. With that said, Arya knew after the The Wanker incident that she would kill for her sister. She just wished they had more in common, and she was sure Sansa would tell her parents if she told her about going to the fight. It wouldn’t be to score points or anything like that, it was just that Sansa would be worried that she’d do it again and want to protect her. It was better to say nothing. It was times like this that Arya wished she had some girlfriends to talk to.  
Another thing that was making her crazy was the fact that she had slapped Gendry. Arya was not one of these girls that thought it was ok for a woman to hit a guy, but if a guy hit her, that was wrong. No, hitting is never ok, no matter the sex of the perpetrator. Arya felt real shame over slapping Gendry. She had lost control, acted without thinking and violence was the result. That was not the type of person she wanted to be. How was she going to apologise for that without speaking to Gendry, and since she was never going to be able to say another word to that guy from now until The Rapture, apologies were going to be tricky.  
On Thursday afternoon she got a text from a number she didn't recognise. It read,  
Hi Ar, its Gen. Got no. from J on sly. Want say truly sorry if I upset ya on Sat. Hope still b friends. Call me if u want. Hope u do  
She started to panic. God... what am I going to say? Although she thought it nice that he reached out and said 'still be friends', meaning that they were friends to begin with, she was mortified and had no idea how to respond. Thinking about what she said again just made her feel so stupid, which of course, quickly led to a defensive and angry Arya, who would lash out and think later. She replied simply,  
Eat shit and die... asshole.  
How innocent was that? she thought smugly. Her phone buzzed again.  
Arya Stark, u r da most aggressive woman I eva met. Please talk. Gen.   
She blushed slightly. I am pretty vulgar. Ah fuck him anyway... I don’t care if thinks I’m aggressive or innocent! I couldn’t give two shits about what Gendry Waters thinks of me.   
At least that’s what she tried to tell herself. In reality she couldn’t concentrate at all for the rest of day at school, which was the story of her week. She knew she was never going to stop going over to Jon’s. He rarely went to their home since he and Cat hated each other. So every Saturday until she went to college she was going to probably see Gendry ‘fucking’ Waters, that ignorant prick who thought she was an innocent, aggressive little girl. Gendry ‘fucking’ Waters, the guy with amazing blue eyes and a body you want to burn your tongue on. Damn him anyway.  
Jon would notice if she and Gendry stopped talking all of a sudden. I have to face him eventually, she said to herself after many hours of deliberation. May as well get it out of the way, she sighed.  
“Hey Arya... thanks for calling.” Gendry said quickly, answering on the first ring. His voice was kind of high, like he was nervous, which made Arya smile.  
She quickly regained her angry demeanour.  
“What do you want?” Arya replied harshly.  
“To say sorry... I'm really ashamed of how I talked to you, about that guy and everything... I never should have... I'm really sorry.” He blabbed.  
“You should be... calling me a slut, and laughing at me.” Arya was trying to sound angry, but really she just felt sad thinking about the look on his face when she told him she had never kissed anyone. Her embarrassment was winning over her attempts to sound annoyed at him.  
He seemed so shocked that night. He would never look at her like a woman now. She would always be his friends little sister. Arya had never entertained the idea that anything romantic could happen between her and Gendry. He was way out of her league, but knowing that he would always see her as a silly little girl was upsetting. Also, he had been one of the few people who didn’t think of her as a freak, but the look on his face that night told her that was no longer the case.  
He replied. “I know. I know. God, I was a real prick about that guy... it just bothered me... you and him, like that.” there was a short silence. Gendry inhaled sharply. “I didn't laugh at you, though...”  
Arya stilled. This was weird. He was talking like he was jealous or something, but that couldn’t be right. There was no way Gendry could be interested in her. She decided not to get side tracked by his words and just stick to the plan of being really angry at him.   
“Yes you did, when I told you...” she spat, but couldn’t repeat what she said out loud again.  
“I did not laugh” he stressed. “I didn't say anything... I was shocked, that's all.”  
She was growing impatient. “Oh ya... it's a real shocker that men aren't interested in kissing the freak! Why am I even talking to you... you’re such a dick.”  
“God Arya, would you just shut up and listen for two bloody minutes!”  
His outburst silenced her.  
“I was shocked cos' I assumed loads of guy's would have hit on you before... you know... cos' you're funny and sexy. I would have hit on you if you were in my school or whatever. I mean that guy on Saturday was all over ya. It was just a surprise to me that you never...”  
Christ on a bike!... Gendry Waters just called me sexy... wait... he did, right? I might have imagined it. She was rambling to herself, unable to speak.  
“Arya, you still there?”  
“Ah... ya I'm here, idiot.” She managed.  
“I am an idiot... I should have known that just cos' guy's hit on you all the time, doesn't mean you go off with them.”  
Alright, now he just pissing me off, she thought before saying, “No guy has ever tried it on with me... that's why your an idiot... and if you're saying all this cos' you’re trying to be funny, than your an even bigger dick...”  
Gendry cut her off. “I'm not trying to be funny... I think your cool and I would have tried to kiss you if you were my age, but if you don't want to believe me, that’s fine. Your real ignorant sometimes, Ar.” He said angrily.  
“Ignorant... I thought I was innocent. Which is it?”  
“Both! You're a bloody grouchy bitch on a good day Arya. Just take the damn compliment and shut up.”  
Arya was quite for a while as she tried to figure out what he was saying. Her head felt like it was swimming just like that night, but this time she was sober, really, really sober and completely clueless about what was happening in this conversation.  
“Please don't go to any more fights, Arya.” Gendry said, breaking the silence and sounding sincere.  
“Are you going to tell Jon?” she finally asked, biting her lip.  
“No... just don't go again.”  
Arya smiled to herself. “I'm not promising that. I really enjoyed it. Why can’t I go with you, and then you won't have to worry about me.”  
“Not a chance, Stark. Your brother would kill me.”  
“He won't find out.”  
“I'll tell him if you go again.” He threatened.  
“No you won't.” She said confidently. “You won't get me into trouble.”  
Gendry sighed and shook his head, knowing she was right. “Nah... you seem to be able to do that all on your own.”  
Arya smiled again. “Take me on Saturday.”  
“No.”  
“Fine. I'll go on my own. Lommy and Myach will probably be there again, anyway.”  
Gendry felt anger and jealously rise in his chest.  
“Are you trying to make me jealous?”  
“No, just saying.” Arya said confused. “Why would you be jealous, idiot?”  
“Don't call me that!” he almost shouted. His frustration was building. She has no idea the effect she is having on me, does she? He thought angrily.  
“Don't shout at me, Water’s. You’re not my fucking brother.”  
“What am I doing? You're nothing but a damn child.” He said, exasperated.  
“Fuck you. I’m not a child and I can go where I want, with whoever I want. It’s none of your damn business.” She screamed and hung up the phone. She didn't know whether to kick something or cry.

Arya was really nervous Saturday morning before going to Jon's. She wanted to look good although she hadn’t quite admitted to herself why her appearance that morning was extra important. She found the skinny jeans that Sansa had told her made her ass look good. The surprise on her sister's face when she said it was insulting, but still, it was nice to know. She put on a black vest, hoddie and an old pair of faded blue Doc Martin's she found in a second hand shop a few years before.   
Gendry had said some crazy things on the phone the other day. He’d called her sexy and funny. He said he would have hit on her if they had been in school together and he got weird about Lommy and Myach. Maybe he really was jealous, she thought. She had gone over everything they said to each other a million times, in school, when she was pretending to watch TV and most of the night, trying to remember the things he said and the way he said them. Her frustration was at boiling point. I could ask Sansa, she would know. But again, she talked herself out of it. Arya didn't know exactly what was going on inside Gendry's head, but she really wanted to find out. More to the point, she needed to find out if she ever hoped of passing an exam, carrying on a conversation or sleeping again. She was consumed by Gendry and his stupid comments and could think of nothing else.  
“I hope you bought a lot of food... we have an extra person today.” Jon said with a smile.  
Arya's stomach hit the floor. She quickly scanned the couch for Gendry, but he wasn't there. That bastard is upstairs shagging some skank! she thought, anger and disappointment radiating from her. I'm suck a fucking idiot... of course he’s is not interested in me... he just lied to make me feel like less of a dick.  
“What's wrong?” Jon asked. “Are you disguised that that your big bro 'got some' last night?” he teased.  
Jon... it was Jon... thank fuck! she thought as her stomach returned to her mid section.  
It was only then that Arya realised how much she liked Gendry. She would not be able the pass off her attraction to him anymore and pretend that it was just a school girl crush on an older, attractive guy. She knew now that she really cared about what he thought of her. She wanted him to like her, to respect her. Crap... I’m fucked! She thought before turning to Jon.  
“What? No... of course not.” She tried to smile causally. “Did Gendry go out with ya last night?”  
“Ya... he's in the shower. He's been acting a bit weird all week.”  
Arya took a sharp intake of breath before asking. “What do you mean?”  
“I don't know... he's a bit off, and last night he only had two pints... not his usual eight. And then this morning I hear the alarm on his phone go off and he's up and in the shower in seconds. He never wakes early on a Saturday, unless he has work. He even bought a change of clothes with him. He never does that.” Jon said, shaking his head as he took a load of clothes out of the washing machine and putting them in a basket.  
Arya's heart was in her mouth as she hung on every word Jon said. She was carefully unpacking the food so that Jon would not be able to see her face.  
“I think he met someone.” He continued. “He keeps checking his phone and he has been in the shower all fucking morning... I bet he's going to meet her after breakfast.”  
Arya was struggling to keep her tone light. “Have you asked him?”   
“He said he's not with anyone... I don't know...”  
She was shocked. Could all this be for her? No... it can't be! she thought. Gendry is hot, he could have any woman... he would never want me. Small, horse faced, innocent, inexperienced, ignorant me. She had to pull herself together. He would be down soon and she had to act normal.  
“So... who did you shag last night, bro?” she asked as a distraction.  
“Hey, watch it, sis. I don't shag random women. It's not my style. Her name is Ygritte... I know her from the gym. You will like her... she's a black belt.” He said proudly.  
Arya heard someone coming down the stairs. They were obviously large, judging by the plodding footsteps, so unless Jon hooked up with a very beefy lady last night, it must be Gendry. A nervous energy shot up through her body and she inhaled slowly, trying to control her heart, which she assumed would explode at any second.  
“Morning Gen... did you have a nice shower? Is there any hot water left for the rest of us or did you use it all?” Jon teased.  
Arya was frozen and couldn’t turn around. She wouldn't be able to look at him without blushing. Pull yourself together, now! she screamed to herself.  
“I wasn't that long.” Gendry grumbled, his voice was low and didn’t contain his usual swagger.  
Oh God, he is too embarrassed to be around me! He thinks I’m a child and doesn’t want to have an awkward conversation... this is going to be the worst breakfast in history, Arya thought, as her paranoia was increasing.  
“Jeez... did a bottle of Linx throw up on ya?” Jon asked, laughing. “Those ad's aren't real ya know. Angles aren't going fall through the roof at any minute.”  
“Fuck off... I don't have that much on.” Gendry voice was still low, shy even.  
Arya took a deep breath, realising she had an opportunity to make a joke, as she normally would and prove to Gendry that she was not obsessed with him. In fact, things were the same as always and she had not spent the last week going ‘chicken killer’ over a phone conversation they had.   
“I can smell ya from over here, Water’s... looks like its bacon, eggs and Old Spice for breakfast.”  
Jon burst out laughing. Gendry muttered something. Arya turned slightly to see if he was angry, but felt a little guilty when she seen his face had turned purple from embarrassment. Her guilt was short lived however, as she thought happily,  
Now you know how it feels, bitch!  
“What's her name, Gen?” Jon asked.  
“What... what are you on about?” Gendry said sheepishly.  
“Ah come on! Why won't you tell me who she is? She must be a complete minger if your hiding her... what do ya think Ar?”  
“Hit all the branches when she fell out the ugly tree, I'd say. Why else would she want Water's?” She said coolly, never looking to the table where Jon and Gendry were sitting.  
“Fuck off, both of ye.”  
Jon laughed and said, “I'm going to wake Ygritte. How long till breakfast?”  
“Bout fifteen.” Arya said.  
“What are you going to do with the other twelve minutes, Jon?” Gendry asked, smirking.  
''Shut up.”  
Arya laughed as Jon left the kitchen and went up stairs. Neither she nor Gendry said anything for a few minutes. Arya studiously cooked the bacon and eggs, never acknowledging him while she tried to control the panic that was rising in her chest from being alone with him again.   
When she finally turned around to get the paper towels from the table, she caught him looking at her ass. She pretended not to notice and turned back to the frying pan quickly.  
Yes... score one for my skinny jeans... and my ass, she thought as she cooked the bacon. I'm going to have to go back to that store and see if they have this style of jean in any other colour... and then buy two pairs of each. She continued cooking with a very satisfied smile on her face.


	4. Oh, he's got it bad

Hi guys. I have gotten very few reviews for this story, but the ones I did get were so sweet and kind. Thank you so much 

Yep... she just caught me staring at her ass. Gendry thought as he hung his head in embarrassment. There was no denying that he had been fixated on her ass since Jon had left the room and he allowed himself to look at her properly. She was sexy as hell, leaning slightly on one leg as she held the handle of the pan in one hand and the spatula in the other. The small movements of her arms having an effect on the way her whole body moved, not overtly, but rather delicate and distinct, teasing the muscles in her legs, making her ass and thighs contract and release just enough to form perfectly in her tight jeans. Her figure was lean and athletic, and the sight of her had made him start to grow hard. It was a view he could look at all morning.   
Unfortunately that wasn’t possible. Jon and Gritte would be down soon. He had to lose the semi that was gaining momentum in his pants and get the awkward conversation they were destined to have out of the way fast so he could make his move. He moved his eyes to the back of her head to stop the tent before it became a full pitch, and took a deep breath before speaking.   
“Are you still angry at me?” He asked from his seat beside the kitchen table.  
Arya turned to face him at last.   
“About what? Calling me a slut, laughing at my innocence, or assaulting my noise with whatever the hell you just showered in?”  
Gendry face dropped. Fucking hell... why doesn’t she just cut off my balls and serve them up for breakfast? He asked himself as he grew annoyed. He took another deep breath before continuing.  
“Don’t be such a cow, Arya. I was trying to apologise again and I’d thought you’d like the smell... sorry I’m such a disappointment.” His face reddened.  
Arya froze. Disappointment? She said the word a few times to try and understand why it seemed so strange that he would say that, but she got no answers.   
“What?” she finally asked, tentatively.   
“Getting all showered and stuff... I was trying to be considerate of you.”  
Arya had no idea where he was going with this. As usual, she figured her best approach was to be defensive and try to avoid embarrassment and distress of any kind.   
“What are you on about, stupid?” she asked, sounding annoyed.  
“Your first kiss... I thought I had better smell nice if I’m going to kiss you. You won’t want your first time to be with some smelly arse, would you?” He cocked his head to the side and gave her a smug smile, his confidence returning.  
Arya froze again. She was not expecting that! What the hell is going on? She screamed silently.  
“You do want to kiss me, don’t you?” Gendry continued. His words didn’t really sound like a question, they were more a statement of fact.   
That really pissed Arya off.  
“No, I don’t... your full of yourself Waters, aren’t ya?” She was turning red from anger and embarrassment.  
“Why are you blushing then?” he asked, smiling.  
His arrogance made her mad, but she was more annoyed by the fact that he was right and if she tried to lie and deny it, she would look like a complete fool. He had her cornered and she hated the impotent feeling it gave her. Her insecurities wouldn’t allow her to believe that he was truly interested in her. He must be doing all this for some other reason, a joke, a game or any other reason rather than he actually wanted to be with her.  
“Fuck off... you’re not funny. You think my inexperience is hilarious, don’t you? You’re a rude little twat!” she spat.  
Gendry winced at her words.   
“I don’t think its funny... I think it’s cool actually. I like that you play by your own rules, Stark. I know Jon will kill me when he finds out I did this, but I like you... and I know you like me too, so I want to kiss you.”   
He said in a very straight forward manner, all signs of his earlier embarrassment had disappeared.   
“And I’m not little.’ His eyes narrowed as he ran his gaze over her body. “You are, though... you’re like a punk pixie... sexy as hell.”  
Arya’s mouth was open and she knew she must look like an idiot. She had no idea how to respond, so she thought getting angry was the best way to handle the situation.   
“I don’t like you.” She said, but her tone was not convincing.  
Gendry smirked.   
“I know you Ar, and your only angry with me cos’ you care what I think... cos’ you like me.” He said calmly and with confidence.  
Fuck, he’s right again. What am I supposed to say now? She asked herself.   
“I... ah... I...” she couldn’t think of anything.  
Gendry got up from the table and walked towards her. She instantly backed into the counter behind her as he moved closer. When he was standing close enough to touch her he stopped and looked into her eyes, saying,  
“I think you want to kiss me... and I want to kiss you. So?”  
He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, which Arya thought was probably the sexist thing she had ever seen. A shot of electricity burst in her sex making her jump. Her eyes scanned over his chest and arms to his wide, muscular shoulders, his neck and finally to his strong jaw and amazing eyes.   
“Um, Jon is upstairs and you’re old... and I never...” she started to ramble, looking up and finding his handsome face again. He looked at her expectantly as he waited for her to answer ‘yes’.  
Arya’s belly tightened even more. Best case scenario, I grab him and kiss him... worst case, I just stick my tongue out and lick his bicep... that would be embarrassing... but fuck, I want to lick him... badly.   
Suddenly, she let out a short giggle and instantly put her hand up to her mouth. What is happening to me? she screamed silently.  
“I never heard you giggle before... I like it.” Gendry said smiling.  
“I didn’t giggle fuckwad.” She shot back, attempting to ignore the blush that was creeping up her neck and face.  
She was trying to pretend that the proximity of their bodies wasn’t driving her mad. She was trying to fight the urge to grab his white T shirt and rip it off so she could see his perfect abs again, but her voice was low, breathy and a dead giveaway. Also her cheeks were hotter than the sun, so she had no hope of fooling him. But then her insecurities took over again and rage built up within her.  
“No... you can’t kiss me. Jon will kill you for a start... and I’m starting to think that you’re the most disgusting man I ever met.”  
Gendry’s face dropped and he took a step back. He was shocked by her words and the anger on her face. He radiated confusion and disappointment.   
“Why would you say that, Ar?”  
“Are you fucking with me, Water’s... cos’ there has to be easier ways to get laid. Just cos’ I’m a sixteen year old virgin, doesn’t mean I’m in a big rush to lose it... so if that’s what all this is about, you can just fuck right off.”  
Gendry looked truly stunned. After a second, he moved closer to her and gently cupped her face with both hands.  
“Do you really think I’m that much of a prick? That I would lie to you just so I can take your virginity?” his tone was serious. She tried to move her head to avoid his gaze, but he held her and made her look at him.  
“I... I don’t understand what’s going on.” She said quietly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well... you can have any girl... your older... Jon will kick your ass...” she was getting annoyed just thinking about it. “You expect me to believe that you will go to all this bother for the ugly sister, the virgin with the horse face who everyone calls a freak. I don’t buy it. I had thought you were cool Gendry, but the more you go on with this game, the more of a bastard I think you are.”  
Gendry sighed before speaking.  
“Arya... do you think I would risk my friendship with Jon for a game? Do you really think I’m the type of guy to dupe a sixteen year old into having sex? Christ... I can’t believe you think so little of me... and yourself.” He sounded appalled.   
“I don’t know what to think.”  
“I like you, Ar. I don’t know how to say it so that you believe me. I have no intension of trying to take your virginity... it’s illegal for starters... your under the age of consent, and your dad would have no problem sending me to jail if he found out. I’m doing this because I like you... I like hanging out with you.”  
Arya relaxed a little as Gendry released her face and stepped back. She knew deep down that Gendry was not the type of guy to lie to a girl just for sex. She couldn’t look at him for a few moments as she thought about what he was saying. He seemed so genuine and sincere. When she finally raised her eyes to meet his, her gaze fell straight to his lips and she unconsciously bit her lower lip. His beautiful lips parted slightly as he gasped. She glanced up at his eyes. They were boring into her, dark and intense. His shoulders and chest seemed to be heaving, like he was breathing heavily.   
Her body reacted to his stare. She felt an odd, heavy feeling between her legs, a warmth rising in her belly and dizziness in her head. Suddenly, she thought she was going to faint and put her hands out to steady herself. Without realising at first, her hands found Gendry's waist, gripping onto him, her fingers intertwining with his white T shirt as she pulled on it to find some stability. Her head followed by falling slowly forward, landing with a small bump on his hard chest. Through the dizziness she felt him still, his body ceasing up and becoming stiff.   
She then realised that she was practically hugging him. Her heart stopped and she looked up frantically trying to think of some way to explain what she was doing. Her mind went blank, her mouth opened slightly but no sound come out.   
She managed to close her lips and swallowed hard. His piercing blue eyes were making it impossible for her let go of his shirt. She could feel the muscle of his waist, thick and hard. She could hear his breath, deep and ragged. She wasn’t dizzy anymore. Everything about him was clear and right in front of her.   
“Can I kiss you, Arya?” he rasped, his voice rough as his eyes bored into her. “I have to kiss you now.” He added quickly as his grabbed her hips and pulled her into him.  
She felt him, his arousal, on her belly. She gasped and looked down in shock. She never felt a man before and even though she knew what it was pressed against her stomach, she still felt the urge to look down and see what it was.   
“Arya?” he groaned, his fingers tightened on her slender hips.  
She inhaled sharply as the sound of his rough voice made her spine tingle. She was nervous and confused, lightheaded and wet between her legs.   
She shook her head to try clear her mind. When she looked up, Gendry’s eyes were darker than before and he looked serious, like he was concentrating hard. When their eyes met, his expression softened and he loosened his grip on her hips. He smiled down at her before gently pulling her forward and softly kissing her forehead. His hands left her hips and moved cautiously up the small of her back. She let out a long breath as their bodies fused into an embrace which was both unexpected and glorious.   
His arms encased her now and she felt safe in a way she never experienced before, as if nothing could hurt her as long as these arms existed. She let her hands travel around his body and rest on his lower back, all the while trying to define this feeling that was engulfing her. A sense of protection even though she didn’t need protecting, comfort, even though she wasn’t sad. It was strange to her to find such console for things she didn’t even need, but as they held each other, she knew it didn’t matter whether she needed them things or not. The point was he was there, he was holding her so she had them regardless, and the feeling that knowledge gave her was indescribable.   
“I had planned on finding a better time, but I couldn’t sit at that table any longer and pretend I didn’t want you Arya.” He said softly, breaking the comfortable silence that existed between them.  
She swallowed hard again. “Ya... Jon would probably notice that you’ve been checking out my ass.” She laughed lightly against is chest making him squeeze her body gently.   
Gendry blushed a little. “You look sexy today... well you always do... but I like your... jeans.”   
He was fumbling his words as his hands lowered slowly down her back. Her heart began to race in anticipation. A kiss was so close that she could taste it. She looked up, her gaze immediately finding his lips, making her heart race even faster and her belly flutter. She tried not to focus on his lips, but then she had to look at his eyes and that made the feeling in her stomach intensify. There was no where to look at Gendry Water’s that didn’t make you want him.   
A door opened upstairs and she instinctively pushed him away, their bodies separating and a cold air taking the place of the magnificent warmth they had just shared. Gendry didn’t seem offended that she pushed him away. He just raised his fingers, softly grazed her cheek and smiled.  
“I have to get my head together before Jon comes down... and I can’t do that while I’m standing so close to you.” He said before turning around, walking back to the table and sitting down.  
Arya’s insecurities kept looking for humour in his voice, but she couldn’t find any. He IS serious about me! She blushed before smiling broadly and turning back to the pan.  
“Shit, the eggs!” she screamed.   
“Are they ruined?” Gendry asked.  
“Kind of... you don’t mind some black bits in yours, do you? And some extra crispy bacon?” Arya asked, trying to sound normal, as if the previous ten minutes never happened.  
“Nah... I enjoy eating burnt food when it’s cooked by a really cool girl with a great ass.” Gendry joked.  
Arya giggled again, before picking up a kitchen towel and throwing it across the room at Gendry’s head.   
“That’s enough shite talk from you for one day, Water’s.” She said, laughing.  
“Shite talk? It’s true... you have a great ass.” He said simply.  
Arya felt a sudden flare of bravery. She knew now for certain that he must be telling the truth. He wouldn’t risk his friendship with Jon for a game and anyway, he was not the type of guy to use a young girl. Jon would never be such good friends with a man like that. He hated Theon, who duped more than one girl into having sex with him.   
She walked over to where he was sitting. Gendry’s eyes widened as she approached him.  
“Okay Water’s, this is how it’s going to be... I will let you kiss me, if you promise to stop saying all that crap to me.”  
Gendry was confused.   
“Crap? You mean that you’re sexy, and I like you and about your ass and that?”  
“Yes... no more. I could probably get on board with kissing an older guy with a hot body... but if you’re going to turn into a sappy bitch, you’re just going to put me off.” She said, trying not to smile.  
Gendry pulled back his chair a little and then suddenly grabbed Arya by the arm and pulled her down until she was sitting on his lap before cupping her face with both hands. Arya gasped in surprise, her sex tingling with new heat.  
“Sappy bitch eh?” Gendry asked, cocking his eyebrow.  
“Umm,” was the only noise she managed to make. She could feel his breath on her face. His blue eyes were intense and beautiful. She realised that her hands were resting on his chest again. Once more she could feel his hard abs through his shirt. She couldn’t resist pressing her hands to him a little more. As she did, a shiver ran over her body and she sighed. Gendry’s eyes flared at the sound.  
“So I can’t compliment you?” he asked, his voice low and hoarse.  
Arya shook her head, which was still in his grip.   
“No... I will tell you everyday how fucking awesome you are, Arya. If you don’t like, I don’t give a shit. If you want my hot body, you’re just going to have to live with it.” A smile broke on his lips.  
“Fuck you, Gen.” She said, trying to free her face from his grip.  
“Fuck you, sexy.” He said with a triumphant smile.  
Arya grimaced. Another noise upstairs made Arya jump up from Gendry’s lap and run over to the cooker. Her heart was racing and it felt delicious. She turned around and Gendry was looking at her smiling. He mouthed out the words, “Nice ass, sexy.” Arya gave him the finger, blushed and turned back to the eggs quickly, rolling her eyes.  
Jon and Ygritte entered the kitchen a few moments later. Arya looked up from the pan to the door, hoping her face wasn’t flushed anymore.  
“Gritt... this is my little sis, Arya. Arya, this is Gritt.” Jon said by way of introduction.  
“Hey... nice to meet ya.” Ygritte said as she put out her hand. Arya walked over and shook it with a big smile.  
“You too.”  
Ygritte had long red hair which was in a lose braid. She had a plain white T shirt, baggy jeans and converse on. She wore even less make up than Arya.   
I think I’m going to like her. Arya thought.  
Gendry got up to make the coffee when he was confident the erection he had been hiding under the table was under control. Arya went to get some plates.   
“Sit down. I’m about to dish out breakfast.. sorry it’s a bit burned.” Arya explained.  
“How did that happen? Did Gendry’s cologne knock you out for while?” Jon asked, laughing.  
“Fuck off, Jon.” Gendry said as he looked for cups.   
Arya reached over him to grab the toast and their bodies touched. They looked at each other for a second. Arya blushed as Gendry smiled at her. Ygritte noticed instantly. They both had that nervous, shy, wanting, I don’t know whether I want to throw up, or grab you and fuck you up against the wall knot in their stomachs. It was written all over their faces. It only meant one thing... sexual tension.   
“Gen has a secret girlfriend he won’t tell us about.” Jon teased.  
“Oh”, Ygritte said, trying to sound surprised. You really know nothing, Jon Stark. She thought.  
“Ya... Arya reckons she must be a real minger.” Jon continued.  
“Oh ya?...” Ygritte was trying to keep from laughing.  
“Ah ya... I reckon Gendry likes the ugly, weird ones.”  
“I like the interesting, feisty ones who know their own minds.” Gendry said as he and Arya sat down.   
Arya kept her head down, trying to hide her blushing.  
“Oh, he’s got it bad.” Jon laughed.  
Wow, Jon... you really know nothing. Ygritte thought, desperately trying not to smile.  
“So what are you two up to after breakfast?” Arya asked, trying to change the subject.  
“Gritt has to practice, I’m going to watch.” Jon said.  
“Practice what?” Gendry asked.  
“I have a grading on Wednesday... going for my third black belt.”  
“Fuck off... you serious?” Arya said in awe, spitting food on the table.  
Jon and Gendry both laughed.   
“Told ya she loves martial arts... her mother will never let her train.” Jon said.  
“Ya, Jon said you really want to learn.” Ygritte said.  
“I’ve been asking for years... and Gendry won’t teach me.” She said with a huff.  
“I’m not qualified to teach.”  
“I am.” Ygritte said.  
Arya looked at her and then to Jon, wide-eyed.  
“I’ve already asked her, sis... Gritt will train you.”  
Arya nearly squealed in excitement. She looked like a kid seeing presents under the Christmas tree. Jon and Gendry both burst with laughter.  
“I told you.” Jon said as he reached over and kissed Ygritte softly on the lips. “I think you made a new friend.”  
After breakfast, Jon announced that he and Gritt were going to have a shower. Arya scrunched up her face.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Gendry asked as Jon and Gritte walked up the stairs .  
“I don’t need to think of Jon ‘doing it’ in the shower.”  
“Jon and Gritt seem to ‘do it’ everywhere. You should have been here last night.” He added, shaking his head.  
“Gross, shut up.”  
“Well... he probably wouldn’t like to think about what you’re doing down here either.” Gendry said, smiling.  
“What am I doing... the dishes?” she asked, confused.  
“No.” Gendry said as he took her hand from across the table. “Come here.”  
A nervous engery began to rise in her belly. She stood up from the table, looking at him open-mouthed, and embarrassment rising in her cheeks.  
“Why do you look so scared?” he asked concerned.  
“I’m not scared... I...” she fumbled.  
“Nervous?”  
“No.’” But she said the word too quickly and was unconvincing. Gendry smiled and got up from the table. He picked up a few dishes and bought them over to the sink.  
“I can wait till your ready, Ar. It’s not a problem for me. I just though cos of earlier...” he blushed and didn’t finish his thought.  
She was disappointed and relieved. She desperately wanted to kiss him, and would have earlier if he had tried, but now she had time to think about it. She began to over think everything and get nervous that she would do it wrong and ruin everything. Also, it was not the right time, with Jon upstairs. She would not be able to relax. And if it did go well, they would be interrupted again soon and things might get awkward. She didn’t want to admit all her fears to him, so she simply said.  
“Jon?”   
“I think we should see how we get along before starting a war... you might be tired of me in a week and I’ll have lost my best friend for nothing.”  
“So... we keep it a secret?”  
“Is that okay with you? If not, we can tell him.”  
“No. Secret is good.” She said with a little smile.  
Gendry’s eyes began to darken.   
“You like the idea of sneaking around?’” he asked in a low voice, his eyes moving to her lips.  
“Seems like fun.” She breathed.   
It was so hard to talk in a normal voice when he looked at her like that. They both jumped back a little as they heard Jon and Ygritte laugh and walk into the bedroom.  
Arya started clearing plates. It was too much. Gendry liking her felt unreal. It wasn’t the way things were supposed to go. She wasn’t the type of girl to end up with someone who looked like Gendry.  
“What are you doing for the rest of the day?” Gendry asked from the sink as she wiped the table.  
“Hanging out with this dude with a hot body... he talks shit, but I don’t really like him for his conversation or anything.” She looked at him, smirking. “And then I’m going to a cage fight on the North side.”  
Gendry’s body stiffened. “No... no way.”  
“Yes.”   
‘’No.”  
“Yes. I’m going... and you should know that ordering me about is not going make me want to kiss you, so if you ever want to, you should shut up now.”  
“Are you trying to control me with sex?” he asked with humour in his voice.  
“Yes... I want you to take me to the fight... please.”  
She walked over to him and put her palms flat on his defined chest. She didn’t realise that she was biting her lip and moving her body closer to his. She looked up and his eyes met hers. His were black with desire and he unconsciously licked his lips before catching himself.  
“For fuck sake, Arya!” he said as he pushed her back so their bodies weren’t touching. “You just ranted and accused me of using you for sex and now you’re using it to get to a bloody cage fight! What kind of woman are you?”  
“Must be the bad kind.” She said with a bold smile.  
“Fuck, you’re dangerous... innocent and dangerous. That’s a bad combination... jeez, I’m fucked aren’t I?” he asked himself out loud.   
He bought his hand up and grazed her cheek with his thumb like before, looking at her like she was the Sunday Times crossword.  
She smiled at his tender gesture before saying, “I’m going to go any way, and you know that.”  
He sighed “Fine I’ll take you, but you’re not getting legless again. You’re a mean drunk.”  
“I’m pretty mean sober.” She said and she leaned into him again, feeling a little braver, but they heard footsteps on the stairs and separated, both of them sighing heavily as they did. They started to grab more dishes and cups, studiously cleaning and not speaking.  
Ygritte smiled as she walked into the kitchen. They haven’t been cleaning long. She thought. They are definitely ‘doing it’.  
“Hey, do ye want to come and watch Gritt train... she has to fight four guys at the same time.” Jon asked.  
“That sounds fucking awesome.” Arya blurted out.   
But then she quickly looked at Gendry and felt that strange heat between her legs return and thought she might have other things to do this afternoon.   
“Thing is... my car’s been acting like a real bitch the last few days and Gen said he would look at it for me.”  
“Ah, yeah... yeah, I’m going to fix her car. It will probably take a while.”   
Gendry blurted loudly, earning him a quizzical look from Jon and an eye roll from Arya. he tried not to blush, but as his face got hotter he knew he failed.  
“Eh, ok.” Jon said, looking at him like he was an idiot.  
Ygritte was exploding with laughter inside. Doing it! doing it! doing it! she thought. Ah, I should save them before Gendry has an aneurism or something...  
“Well why don’t you come on Wednesday and see my grading?” she said. “And we can start your training next Sunday. Are Sundays good for you?”  
“Sunday’s are fucking perfect. Thanks Gritt...” Arya beamed.  
Jon had the biggest grin on his face. He was so happy that two of his favourite people were getting along.  
“What are you going to do about your mom?” Gritt asked.  
“Nothing... ‘what she doesn’t know’ and all that... fuck it, she won’t find out.” Arya answered.  
“You can just blame me if she does... it’s not like she can hate me anymore than she already does.” Jon said.  
“That’s true.” Arya smiled at him as they shared the inside joke. “And she would want to realise after sixteen years that I’m not fucking Sansa... and I never will be.”  
Jon smiled. “Thank fuck for that!” he went over and hugged her. “See you next week then, sis. Love you.” He said as he kissed her hair. “Lock up on your way out.”  
“You too... it was nice to meet you Gritt... good luck with the training.”  
“I don’t need luck... I’m kick ass.” She said, smiling as they left.


	5. The Stairs

After waiting for the door to close and being sure that Jon and Gritte were gone, Arya looked at Gendry, her lips curling into a smile.  
“What the hell was that?” she asked.  
“What?” Gendry asked defensively, his cheeks getting a little red.  
“It won’t be much of a secret if you keep that up. You’re the worst liar.” She laughed.  
Gendry sighed and ran his hand over his face and down his neck, rubbing his skin hard as if the action could erase his earlier stupidity.  
“I know, I know.” He mumbled. “I just...”   
He stopped and looked at her before continuing.  
“All I could think about was wanting Jon to get the fuck out of his own house so I could kiss his little sister.”   
He looked so guilty Arya almost laughed at him again, but she decided to stay quiet and let him speak.  
“I felt guilty and then it seemed like you really wanted to go to see Gritte train and I thought you might have changed your mind about us.”   
He lowered his gaze to the kitchen floor.  
“When you said your car needed fixing, I was so happy that you still wanted to... you know, I ah... I got nervous I suppose. My voice got loud... I don’t know...”  
Arya could see the blush on his neck and face and thought it was adorable. His head was low and his hands were in his pockets. He looked so shy, his body language not matching his large, muscular frame. She sighed deeply, contemplating all of his beauty.  
“Well, I have no actual proof to base this on, but I’m guessing that I’ll always pick kissing you over going to the gym, even if it is to watch Gritte beat the crap out of some guys.”  
He looked up and smiled.  
“Of course, you might be shite at kissing and then I’ll have to take that back.”  
“We’ll have to wait and see.” Gendry said, a bold smirk lighting his face.  
Arya turned around and continued to clean up the breakfast dishes. She started discussing her future training with Gritt as a way to distract her thumping heart and racing thought from the impending afternoon of kissing that was about to take place. They both pretended not to be thinking about the fact that they nearly kissed earlier and the knowledge that they were defiantly going to do it soon. As they talked, they kept catching each others eye, both of them shyly glancing when they thought the other wasn’t looking. The sexual tension between them was palpable, making conversation difficult after a while.   
When chatter quietened, Arya couldn’t help but think of all the odd things she had done that morning, things she never thought she would do.  
I can’t believe I was sitting on a guy’s knee! Seriously... what the fuck is happening to me? She asked herself silently.  
Gendry’s line of thinking was more, Stop looking at her ass... it only makes it worse... you’ll freaked her out... oh, shut the fuck up.  
Conversation gradually began again, the upcoming cage fight being the main topic.  
“How are you going to sneak out this week... you can’t use the ‘cramps’ excuse again.” Gendry said smiling.  
“Ya... it’s a real pity that only happens once a month. It can get you out of loads of stuff.” Arya sighed.  
“The first fight is at eleven... by the time you drive in from Foxrock it’s going to take you at least forty minutes to get to Finglas. I can meet you someplace and drive us from there.”  
“Where do you live?”  
“Cabra... but you shouldn’t come to my place, so I’ll meet you in the city centre. You can park there.”  
Arya was curious. “Why shouldn’t I go to your place?”  
“Because I live in a dodgy part of town and it’s not safe for you to be there late at night. Besides, you’re only sixteen... and if Jon or your dad found out that I bought you back to mine... well, it would make things much worse.”   
“Your only eighteen, Gen.”  
“Nineteen next week... but that’s not the point. The age of consent if seventeen so until then, in the eyes of the law, I’m the adult and you’re not. I’m responsible if anything happens... ya know, more than kissing. It doesn’t matter if you want to or not. That’s just the way it is.”  
“Jeez... you really thought about this, haven’t ya?”  
“About what? Kissing ya, or going to jail and being put on the sex offenders registrar for life?”   
Arya couldn’t tell how much humour was in his voice. “Both.”  
“Look Ar, the law is that way and I don’t want to end up in trouble. Your dad is a big time banker... you’re from one of the wealthiest places in the country. I’m a mechanic from the inner city. I don’t even know who my father was and I’m nearly three years older than you. Your father and his expensive lawyers will bury me if they think we slept together before you’re of age.”  
“Okay, okay, I get it.”  
Gendry knew she didn’t really understand. How could she? She had led a sheltered life of privilege, been cared for, and had a family that loved her. She would never fully understand how the law treated people like him, how the smallest infraction could mean jail for someone who couldn’t a lawyer. For a rich person it might only mean a slap on the wrists and a fine, but for poor people it had real consequences. Gendry had enough brushes with the law in his youth to know that he didn’t want anymore. As it was, he was already selling weed to his friends to make extra cash. He hated doing it but really didn’t have much of a choice. He knew he should tell Arya about it, in fact, he should tell her a lot of things, but he didn’t want to scare her. He decided to wait until things got more serious between them and then he would tell her all his secrets.  
“Just so you know.” Arya said as she dried the cutlery, “I have no intension of sleeping with you Water’s. Just because you have hot body, don’t think I’m that fickle. I mean, Lommy will probably be there tonight. He was cute and someone told me he was hitting on me... so.”  
“So? I have competition?” Gendry looked at her with an arched brow.  
Arya smiled. Gendry let the cup he was washing drop into the sink, the weight as it hit the water causing a small splash. He looked intensely at her. Arya met his gaze trying to see what his reaction was. Gendry slowly picked up the kitchen towel she had thrown at him earlier and started to dry his hands, walking slowly towards her. She backed away from him, continuing to hold his stare as she moved until they were both on opposite sides of the table. His eyes had turned dark, the intensity of his gaze making every cell in her body wake up. Her body felt truly alive, like electricity was coursing through her blood stream, illuminating every part of her. She was beginning to feel that tingling in her sex again, but this time it was more powerful, concentrated right in her core, as if all the electricity in her system was gathering there, plugged in at her sex, charging her whole body.  
“Lommy... that fella from last week who got you drunk? Ya, he’s a real classy guy.” Gendry said, his voice low but containing a hint of humour.  
“Are you jealous of Lommy?” Arya asked with a smile, tilting her head to the side as she moved around the table to avoid him.  
“Jealous of that tool? Hardly.” Gendry stated as his eyes narrowed.   
“You can’t out run me Stark.” He added suddenly, his eyes sparkling at her shocked reaction.  
Arya froze momentarily. A fresh shot of excitement ran up her spine as her heart stopped beating in her paralysed chest. After a moment, she laughed lightly and began to move around the table again.  
“Bet I can... your getting a bit porky around the middle Waters. It will slow you down.”  
Arya smiled broadly as his eyes popped open, knowing that she caught him off guard.  
“Porky! Fuck you Stark... I thought I had a hot body? You’ll pay for that.”  
“Oh yeah, how?”  
“I’m going to make you giggle... you looked so cute when you did it earlier.” Gendry’s smirk was full of smugness. He delighted in the knowledge that Arya would hate to be called ‘cute’.  
As expected, Arya turned red. “Fuck you! I’m not cute. I’m a hard ass.”  
They stared at each other for moment before both burst out laughing. Arya felt a sudden impulse to run whilst Gendry was distracted by laughter. She took her opportunity fast and ran for the stairs, hoping to get to the bathroom so she could lock the door. She managed to get through the living room and half way up the stairs before Gendry caught her. His hand grabbed her ankle carelessly, causing her to trip and land on her forearms. It didn’t hurt, but the abrupt fall caused her to let out a little scream, very girly little scream. Arya never knew she could make such a yelping sound, the kind Sansa made when the boys kicked a football too near her and she thought she was going to be hit by it.   
She couldn’t help making the strange sound. The excitement and anticipation of what Gendry would do now that he caught her was too much. She held on to the banisters and tried to pull herself up, instinct telling her to get free even though she wanted him to catch her, to kiss her. Gendry held her tight. She kicked with her free leg, but he caught that too. Her squeal was unexpected but she didn’t have time to be embarrassed, the fight still raging and she was losing.  
“You’re almost giggling and I haven’t even started tickling you yet... your useless Stark.” Gendry teased.  
“What?” Arya gasped in panic. “No... Please don’t tickle me Gen... please.”   
Arya was thrashing her legs wildly and laughing loudly now, nervous energy turning to uncontrollable laughter.  
“I have you now.” He teased.  
Arya was pleading. “Please don’t tickle me... you’re not porky... I swear... no pork. No pork!” She was trying to sound serious but her body kept exploding in laughter. She had not let go like this since she was a child and it felt good to be silly again. Gendry moved one hand up to her side and tickled her. Her head flew back and a loud shriek escaped from her mouth.  
“No... please...” she screamed as he tickled her again.   
Gendry had to stop to hold her properly, his fingers gripping her lower legs. When certain he had control, he moved up the stairs and held her by the calves, and then slowly moved his hands up her thighs, holding firmly. Arya was face down, her ass was wiggling right in front of him, and as much as he was enjoying hear her laugh, this cock was growing harder and he was finished playing.  
Arya rolled on her back in another attempt to free herself. She tried to use her hands to push against his chest, but he kept coming, his face getting closer to hers.  
He inched up slowly over her body which was writhing back and forth from the fight. He stopped when he was laying on top her, his face finally meeting hers. Arya stopped laughing when blue eyes were in front of her and looked up to see him staring at her, a serious and determined look on his handsome face. She swallowed hard, her chest rising and falling with such speed she thought it might explode. She wanted to say something, make some joke like normal to cut the tension, but she was struck dumb. He was going to do it this time. There were no distractions, no interruptions. This was it.  
Without saying anything Gendry moved his hand up along her right side, his fingers gently brushing over her breast as he did. She gasped, shocked by his boldness but he didn’t falter in the movement of his hand. He flexed slightly when she gasped, his hardness pushing into her leg for a moment, his face constricting as if the contact had burnt him. She wanted to ask if he had hurt himself but something instinctive told her that he was not in any pain, that he was feeling the opposite right now.   
His eyes never left her lips. He was fixated on them as his fingers travelled up to her neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps over her whole body and a stream of heat along her neck. He traced his finger along her jaw line, his own lips parting when her hips jerked under him. Arya had forgotten to breathe as she concentrated on her body, which flexed as if it had a consciousness separate from her own. When he put his thumb on her lower lip, she gasped in air, making her chest heave visibly. She heard Gendry inhale sharply and that sound seemed to intensify the heat between her legs. He looked from her lips to her eyes quickly before leaning in and gently kissing her lips. She grabbed the stairs with both hands and held her breath again. He gently kissed again making her exhale, holding onto the stairs tighter.   
If he was annoyed by her shy response, he didn’t show it. He just brushed her cheek with his thumb and waited for her to steady herself, keeping his lips only an inch from hers. When she was still, he kissed her top lip and then her bottom, slowly beginning to pry open her lips with his kisses. When Arya finally responded by moving her lips with his, he allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Arya followed his lead, finding it was a lot easier that she had anticipated. She moved in tandem with Gendry, every move flowing easily.   
It felt much better than she anticipated too. She began to crave a harder kiss so she moved her hands from the stairs to his sides, along his back and into his hair, grabbing his dark locks and pushing his mouth into hers as she opened it wider, flexing her hips into him. Gendry moaned as he shifted his weight so that she was able to move more freely. He let his hand move down her body, to her hip until he reached her ass. He cupped it and squeezed it gently, moaning again.   
Gendry had intended to take things slowly, knowing this was her first kiss; he wanted it to be perfect for her. If he pushed her too hard and she got freaked out, that would be a disaster. It was easy to keep his control when she was barely responding to his light kisses, but when she started to grab his hair and rub her body against his it became impossible to think about restraint. He was consumed with thoughts of touching every bit of her and the fact that she was acting like she wanted him to touch her everywhere meant he was going to give her what she wanted.  
Arya turned her body to face him so he could explore her ass more with his hand. She moaned as he squeezed her tighter and shifted again and again until she was looking down on him. She did not know what she doing exactly, she just wanted to feel his abs, the ones she had been day dreaming about since she first seen him in his boxers. Gendry moved too so that he was on his back, and Arya straddled his large body. She broke off the kiss and looked down at him, her hair falling over her face. His eyes were glassy and black, his mouth was open and his lips were wet. Arya could feel his hardness under her, taunting her to play with him. Looking Gendry straight in the eye, she pushed into his cock, allowing her hot core to rub against him, just to gage his reaction. He gasped before saying her name in a whisper, grabbing her hips tightly and pushing back against her heat. A shiver of pleasure ran through her, the sound of her name on his lips causing her sex to pulse. She could feel the heavy wetness between her legs throbbing, and it was begging for more.   
“Gendry?” she whispered, hoping he could explain what was happening to her body.  
He cupped her face with both hands.  
“Are you ok?” he asked his voice gentle but laboured from breathlessness.  
“Ummm... I...” she didn’t know how to explain to him that what was happening to her body was both glorious and terrifying.  
“Do you want to stop?”  
She shook her head violently.  
“No... fuck no.” She answered, grabbing his shirt.  
“You su...”  
He was trying to ask if she was sure, but she crushed her mouth back onto his, kissing him again and again before he had a chance to finish. She ran her hands over his hard and defined stomach, lifting his shirt and scraping her nails over his skin. She pulled his shirt up swiftly and dragged it over his head without thinking, her hands working on autopilot, needing to feel as much of his skin as possible. Her back arched and she moaned loudly as Gendry’s mouth found her ear, is hot and heavy breathe making her so aroused she became dizzy. He gently pulled and sucked at her lobe, running his hands up her back and unhooking her bra. He had lost all perspective in that moment as she instigated the taking off of clothes, moaning loudly with every new touch he bestowed on her body. He trailed his kisses down her jaw and to her neck as his hand came around and cupped her left breast, finding the hard nipple quickly. Gendry suddenly became conscious again and broke away from her with a loud gasp. Arya, realising why he stopped so abruptly, smiled down at him.  
“Are you fucking serious!” he gasped when he got breath back.   
Arya laughed. “I got it a year ago... I had to get it somewhere no one would see, so my parents wouldn’t go mad.”  
Gendry’s eyes were wide and full of lust. “I have to see it... now, I have to.”  
“I thought we had to go slow?” she smiled, tilting her head, obviously teasing him.   
“Fuck Ar... don’t torture me. I’ll behave, I promise. I just have to see it.”  
Arya’s head was exploding with pride. She was relishing the fact that Gendry wanted her sexually. She seemed to drive him wild and she loved it. She leaned back a little as Gendry’s head collapsed onto the stairs behind him. Arya slowly lifted her top over her head, letting her hair fall back over her face as she did. She looked at Gendry and bit her lip, the realisation that she was about to be topless making her a little nervous. Her purple bra was already open, so she reached for the straps and gently knocked them off her shoulders, allowing them to fall down her arms, looking into Gendry’s eyes as she did. Nervous energy filled her body causing her to inhale deeply and as she did her breasts lifted and her nipples hardened even more.   
She pushed back her shoulders and allowed the bra to fall from her chest. A little pink flushed her face and she looked down on Gendry who scanned her body with wide eyes and an open mouth.   
“That is the fucking sexiest thing I have ever seen.” He said in a long breath, no humour in is voice, just awe and lust.  
Arya giggled. Gendry laughed and winked at her.  
“Gotya.” He said before returning his attention to her nipple.  
“Shut up.” Arya joked as she lightly slapped his arm.  
He moved his hand up and cupped her breast, allowing his thumb to run along the nipple and touch the little blue ring which pierced it. To say that this moment was the most erotic of Arya’s life would be an understatement. She sat there as Gendry played with her nipple, an expression of pure lust on his face. She watched his expression grow more intense with each touch. He shifted under her and pushed himself into her as her nipple hardened more with every new stroke. She let her head drop back and sighed loudly as he gently pulled on the ring.  
“Does it hurt?” he asked, his voice sounding almost angry.  
“Not anymore.” she moaned, her head still back as she basked in the little waves of pleasure running through her body.  
Without another word he crushed his mouth over her nipple and began to bite and suck on the ring. Now the goose bumps covered Arya from head to toe. Her body convulsed in the sudden pleasure, her wet core looking for something to move against. Gendry moved to the other breast and back, licking the rock hard nipples and sucking hard when Arya moaned loudly. She rubbed her hands up and down his hard chest before moving to his back. He kissed up her neck and jaw, finishing at her mouth while his hands kept exploring her breasts. She grinded into him, over and over, grabbing at his thick hair and moaning in his ear. She wanted to whisper his name again, tell him that she had never felt pleasure like this, that she didn’t know if she could handle it. Her sex was aching but it felt so good and she was so confused, but again she was too scared to say it out loud, scared that that he would think her stupid, so she bit into his shoulder instead and grinded onto his hardness as her sex basked in it’s wet heat. When Gendry finally stopped kissing her, he grabbed her head in both hands and looked her in the eye.  
“You have to put your top back on... now.” His words were breathy and his voice strained.  
‘Umm’. Arya agreed, nodding her head.   
She put back on her bra and vest, trying to catch her breath as she did. Gendry’s head was lying on the stairs; his eyes watching her dress, his tongue unconsciously licking his lips. When she was dressed she stood up, holding onto the banister for support as her legs were like jelly. She slowly turned around and went down stairs. Gendry followed her with great effort. As she walked towards the couch, Gendry grabbed her around the waist with one arm and pulled her into him so her back was to his chest. She could still feel his hardness, long and thick, against her back.  
“Are you sure that was your first time?” he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine.  
“Apart from Lommy last week, ya.” She said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
“Funny Arya... can you stop bringing up that tool. I keep picturing the way he was looking at ya. It pisses me off.”  
“God, Gen... you were imagining it. I never pegged you for the jealous type.”  
“Neither did I till I seen that muppet hit on ya last week.”  
“Forget it. I won’t mention him again. And yes... I am sure that was my first kiss.”  
“Well it was a fucking great first attempt.” He jested, kissing her ear and sending more shivers up her spine.  
“First attempt... fuck you! There’s a full on ‘dance going on in your pants’, asshole. You loved it.” She declared, pretending to be insulted.  
Gendry burst out laughing and spun her around so she was facing him.   
“Yes I did. I just don’t want you getting a big head.” He said smiling.  
“I can’t help it. It turns out I’m quite the rocket launcher. You have a fucking giant boner, Waters.” She smiled cocking her eyebrow.  
Gendry laughed so hard he fell onto the couch, dragging her with him, making her scream a little as she fell.   
“Show me again.” He asked eagerly.  
Arya giggled and obliged by taking off her top and bra quickly and throwing them on the floor. They spent the next hour repeating what happened on the stairs, tops off, jeans kept on. Arya had to gather all her will power to peel herself off him and get dressed, sighing as he lay looking up at her, begging her to keep her top off. Reminding him that Jon would eventually come home was only way he let her get dressed. Now she had to go home and find a way to sneak out to see the cage fight.


	6. The Nipple

Arya’s parents had decided to go out that night which made things much easier for her. They were going to a friend’s house for dinner so she no longer had to come up with some excuse to go to bed early in order to sneak out. Gendry had said he would pick her up so she didn’t have to find parking in town. She had insisted on giving him petrol money, although he fought her vigorously until she said she would get a taxi if he didn’t take it. He reluctantly gave in to her, maddened and embarrassed by the fact that Arya had guessed that he was always short of money.   
Gendry didn’t know exactly how she had figured it out, which actually made it worse. Now he constantly wondered if everyone could tell he was poor just by looking at him or talking to him.   
I obviously stink of poverty and a bad upbringing. He thought to himself.  
It never really bothered him before, but now that he was in love with a rich girl, he knew it would cause problems. If it had been any other rich girl rather than Arya he would assume that she was just slumming it for a while or trying to piss off her parents by dating an unsuitable guy, but Arya wasn’t like that. She really didn’t give a shit about his upbringing, then again, she didn’t know very much about it. It was her family, especially her mother that he worried about. According to Jon she was very much about status and wealth, keeping up appearances was very important to her. She wouldn’t like their relationship and he knew it was going to be a big problem in the future.  
Sansa had spent the whole evening on the phone to Margery, so she paid little attention to Arya as usual. Her parents left at eight, giving her plenty of time to dress before Gendry picked her up. Arya found a short black dress in the back of her closet. It hugged her shape loosely and had big pockets on either side, along her thighs. She matched it with a long black cardigan and her blue docs, opened at the tops, the blue matching the colour of the leggings she wore under the dress. She climbed out of her window at ten and hopped over the wall of the back garden. Gendry was waiting, leaning against the car, looking at his hands while played with his keys. She stopped to take a second to gaze at him before he noticed her. She sighed and shook her head slightly. He was just the hottest man she’d ever seen. It still didn’t seem real to her that she got to kiss him and touch him, even though she had spent the most glorious afternoon in his arms, doing just that. She was about to walk over to him when he lifted his eyes and seen her. To her delight he instantly hopped up from the hood of the car and smiled a big, broad smile at her. It was so spontaneous, so genuine; she had to swallow back her nerves. He was the sexiest thing on two legs and she was about to get in a car with him.  
Cars have back seats. Cars can go to private places... stop! Cage fight, you’re going to a cage fight  
She had to remind herself as she walked over to him.  
“You look really hot.” He said, as she approached his car.  
She rolled her eyes. “No shite talk, Gen... We had an agreement.”  
“I never agreed to that. I said I would tell you as everyday how sexy you are and I will. You’re fucking sexy, Stark. Get over it.”   
He smirked at her as his hand found her hips, pulling her body towards his.  
“The only thing I get is nauseated, listening to your bullshit Water’s.”  
She slipped her hands around his neck, her lips finding his as their bodies fused momentarily. She pulled back before she could get too distracted.   
“Now, if you’re finished talking shite, I would like to go see some dudes beat the living shit out of each other, please.”  
She smiled up at him, her eyes shinning boldly. He had to stop himself from declaring his love her right there and then. He knew it was crazy and way too fast, but looking down this stubborn, blood thirsty girl, who had a wicked sense of humour and a bold glint in her eye, he knew she was special. His hands moved down from the curve of her hips to her ass and he felt his cock pulse, hardening behind his jeans. Her ass was small and tight, each cheek fitting perfectly in his large hands. He squeezed her gently just to give his cock another delicious pulse. Her eyes flickered down briefly, like she knew what was he was doing, her face telling of lust and nervous anticipation, just like it had earlier on the stairs.   
“You sure you want to go to the fight?” he asked, his voice husked as he squeezed her again.  
“Hmmm.” She breathed before shaking her head and looking up at him, her eyes narrowed. “Stop trying to distract me and open the door.”  
He had the good manners to look a little sheepish for a moment before collecting himself.  
“As Milady commands.” He said, bowing as he opened the door for her.  
The parking lot was full of people just like the previous week. Gendry held Arya’s hand as they walked through the crowd. She got in easily without any hassle from the bouncer this time. They made their way down to the front just as the first fight was about to start. Gendry watched Arya more than the fighters. He was shocked by her enthusiasm for violence. It kind of freaked him out, but it really turned him on too. After the first match was over, Gendry seen the guys from last week wave over to Arya.  
“Hey, it’s Lommy and Mycah.” She said, waving back.  
Gendry grunted, “Great.”  
“Oh, come on, their sound.” Arya said, giving him a little nudge with her elbow and a smile.  
The guys made their way over.  
“Hey Arya... how are ya?” Lommy asked happily.  
“Good, you?”  
“Great... you want a beer?”  
“Sure.” Arya said.  
Lommy looked at Gendry, wordlessly asking him if he wanted a drink too.  
“No... I’m driving.” Gendry said, his tone so dismissive it reeked of hostility.   
Arya was very embarrassed. Mycah was a little frightened of Gendry’s demeanour, but stayed and talked to Arya anyway.  
“So, you had no problem getting in this week?” he teased.  
Arya shoved him playfully.  
“Fuck off.” She said smiling.   
They stayed with Gendry and Arya until the last fight. Lommy and Mycah laughed at Arya’s enthusiasm for blood, but Gendry barely spoke and gave Arya disapproving looks when she had her second pint. Arya was getting so annoyed by Gendry’s rude behaviour that she started to ignore him as much as possible, afraid that if she spoke to him she would lose her temper and start a fight. She bit her tongue for as long as possible, but on the way back to car, Gendry’s awful mood and short clipped tone pushed her over the edge. Her temper got the better of her as they neared the car.  
“Why were you such a rude git?” She asked angrily.  
Gendry frustration was no less apparent than Arya’s.  
“Me?” He spat. “You were flirting with another guy all night and I’m the rude one? Fuck sake, Arya. That was bad form.”  
She couldn’t believe her ears.  
“I was not flirting with anyone... you just don’t like Lommy.”  
“No, I don’t... he wants in your pants and I’ll fucking kick him into next week if he tries. He was all over ya and you didn’t seem to mind. And getting all pissed up with them...”  
“Fuck you, Gen... I did nothing wrong. I can’t help it if you’re a jealous twat... I can talk to who I like and drink as much as I like. It is none of your business. You can’t tell me what to do!”  
They stalked the short distance to the car in a rage. As Arya went around the back to get to the passenger door, Gendry grabbed her arm and stopped her. His face was red but not angry. He looked sad more than anything, making Arya’s rage deflate quickly.  
“I’m sorry, you’re right.” He said as he ran one of his large hands over his face, rubbing his forehead. “Jeez, I don’t know what’s happening to me. I’ve never acted like such a prick before... all jealous and controlling... you bring out a bad side in me.”  
His expression looked sincere and Arya could tell that he felt ashamed. She didn’t really know how to deal with such an emotional conversation, so tried to defuse the tension by making a joke.  
“I bring out a bad side in you?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “What about what you do to me? I giggle now, for Christ sake... I sat on your knee; I blush like a fucking idiot when you start talking shite to me.” She grimaced. “I think about a boy all the time. You’ve turned me into Sansa.”  
She looked at the ground as she spoke. Even though she was trying to be funny, every word was true and her awareness of her own vulnerability was terrifying and exciting. But she was embarrassed expressing it, even to Gendry.  
Much to her surprise, Gendry lifted her up and sat her on the boot of his car. He cocked his head to one side, giving her that look that sends shivers through her body.  
“You think about me all the time, do ya?” he asked, smiling cockily at her.  
Arya flushed deeply, lowering her gaze. She had not meant to say that part.   
“I said that I think about a boy... I didn’t say it was you.” She managed to say, hoping the quip would divert from her embarrassment.  
She took and breath and looked up at him, his blue eyes bore into her and she stilled. He was looking at her like he wanted to fuck her right there in the parking lot.  
Without saying anything Gendry ran his hand up the back of her neck and twisted his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back slightly. Arya gasped.   
“You’re a bad influence on me Stark.” He declared his eyes black locked on hers.  
Arya swallowed hard before saying. “I guess you should fuck off then.”  
He shook his head slightly before saying, “Not a chance.”  
Gendry crushed his lips on hers and they kissed hard, their teeth clashing, their tongues fighting each other as Gendry moved his hands down to her ass and pulled her into his hardness as her legs clamped on his hips. Arya slid her hands under his t-shirt and felt his hard abs, moaning as she slid her fingers around his chest, under his thick arms before scratching lightly down the length of his back gently with her nails. He groaned loudly, the noise making her sex hurt. She pulled him into her and lifted her pelvis off the car so her heat could reach him.  
Oh god, this is it. I’m going to do it right here... I’m going to lose my virginity in a parking lot and I don’t even give a fuck!  
She screamed to herself to stop, willed herself to find a better time and place but her hands kept grabbing onto his hips and pulling him in, her sex kept moving against him. When his tongue flicked inside her ear she was lost, her awareness gone, only sensations remained.  
“Get a bleedin’ room would, yez.” A man shouted, the voice sounded distant but was enough to shake them both back to reality.  
They stopped, Gendry pulling back slightly as they gasped for air, both of them blushing.  
“When are you seventeen?” Gendry asked as he put his forehead on hers.  
“Ten months.” Arya sighed.  
“I’m going to explode by then.” He said seriously. He held her head in both hands and looked into her eyes.  
“You are the sexiest woman I have ever met.”  
Arya flushed and tried to turn her head but he held her and kissed her gently on the lips before hugging her.  
“Take me home.” She whispered into his ear as he held her. “Stay with me tonight.”  
Gendry froze. He pulled back and looked at her.   
“Arya, we can’t.”  
“I know... I don’t mean that... it’s just... well, isn’t that what teenagers are supposed to do? Sneak around and be bold... I don’t get to do a lot of that stuff, having no friends and all. It will be easy, no one will find out.”  
“You have friends, me, Jon and Gritt now... I bet ye will get along.”  
Suddenly her eyes widened “Shhh... What’s that noise?”   
‘I don’t hear anything.’ Gendry said in a quiet voice, looking around a little, getting nervous.  
Arya looked at him and placed her hands on his chest, looking like she was about to say something really important.   
“It’s my nipple” she whispered, her face never faltering from its serious expression. “She said she thinks you’re a ‘chicken shit’ and she doesn’t play with ‘chicken shits’.”  
Gendry’s shoulders slumped s he realised the joke.   
“Funny... tell your nipple that I’m not ‘chicken shit,’ I just happen to like my balls attached to my body.”  
She tilted her head downwards as if she was listening to something, before lifting it again and saying. “The nipple wants to know, ‘what balls?’”   
She had to bit the inside of her mouth so as not to laugh.  
“Right, that’s it!” Gendry exclaimed as he lifted Arya off the car and slung her over his shoulder. She giggled loudly as he took out his keys and opened the passenger door, before throwing her into the car. He closed the door and got in on the driver’s side.  
“Does the nipple have anymore comments to make about my balls?”  
“That depends... are you staying with me tonight?”  
“Oh ya I am... and I’m going to make you come hard.” He said looking over at her.   
Arya’s mouth dropped open. An electric shock of pure pleasure shot directly into her heat.  
Gendry’s eyes blackened.  
“You ever tried not to make noise or move too much when you’re on fire? Well, I’m going to make you want to squeal and you’re not going to be able to. You won’t even be able to move cos’ someone might hear... what does your nipple say to that?”  
Arya bit her lip and relaxed a little, letting the excitement fill her, making her wet with anticipation. Letting it take hold of her and embracing it rather than being afraid of it.  
“She says ‘bring it on.’” She answered with a defiant smile.  
Gendry inhaled sharply before saying. “Put on your seatbelt.”  
They didn’t say a word to each other all the way home. The radio was on, but they said nothing. Arya studiously tried to ignore the heavy feeling between her legs without success. She wanted to touch him. She really wanted to ask him to touch her between her legs and release her from her torment, but she couldn’t. Gendry’s face was determined and he seemed to be concentrating very hard. She counted down the minutes until they reached Foxrock. When they arrived Gendry parked on the street behind her house. After locking the car, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.   
“You sure about this?” his expression was stern.  
“Yes.” Arya breathed.  
“We have to be really quite, Ar. Only whispering, and no walking around or anything.”  
“I know.”  
Gendry ran his hand through his hair. “If I’m caught in your bedroom I will be fucking killed.”   
“Do you...” Arya was about to say something, but he grabbed her and looked at her with black eyes.  
“No... I need you now.”   
Arya led him to the wall of her back garden and up to her bedroom window. She climbed in first and he followed. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Arya pointed at a chair in the corner, grabbed her pyjamas and went into the ensuite to change. Gendry looked around in amazement. Her room was nearly as big as his apartment and a lot nicer too. He smiled at her Bruce Lee and Arctic Monkey’s posters. She had the complete Velvet Underground cd box set and nearly all of the Rage Against the Machine albums. Henri Matisse’s Dance, was framed over her bed and a Modigliani nude was hanging on the far wall.   
God... I’m really am in love this woman.   
Arya changed into her black shorts and string vest. She removed her makeup, washed her face and brushed her teeth.   
What is he going to do to me? She asked herself trying to suppress a giggle.   
Oh just get out there and find out!   
She opened the door and he looked at her and smiled. She felt self conscious all of sudden.   
Why didn’t I pick something sexy, SHIT!  
Gendry walked over to her.   
“You look really cute.” He whispered in her ear and she flushed.  
Arya sat on the bed and it creaked. They both looked at each other wide eyed and smiled nervously. Gendry took her by the hand and pulled her down to the floor with him. He lay her down and whispered in her ear,  
“You tell me to stop... anytime you want... I mean it... you just have to tell me.”  
Arya nodded, her nervousness showing a little in her blushing cheeks. He kissed her slowly at first, but then harder and harder again. He trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. His mouth moved up to her ear and he tugged on her lobe with his teeth, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. His hand moved down and cupped one of her breasts. He stopped kissing her as he gently pulled her vest over her head, leaving her chest naked. He took her pierced nipple in his mouth and allowed his teeth and tongue to play with it. Arya was trying hard not to make any noise but it was becoming increasing difficult. Tantalising cold shivers ran over her body before warm ripples of pleasure replaced them. She reached out and ripped his shirt from his body. She would never tire of looking at his broad chest. As she looked down, she could see the coal black hair of Gendry’s head and his broad shoulders moving as his lips explored her. She thought that this might be the best view she had ever seen. Her wetness ached and she cursed her age to herself as Gendry continued to kiss her belly.   
He bought his mouth back up to hers and slid his hand down between her legs. Arya gasped and grabbed his hair with both hands as the tips of his fingers glided down her wet slit .  
“Shhh.” He said, as he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He whispered in her ear,  
“You’re so fucking wet, Ar... you will be loud.” He smirked as she blushed deeply. “I’m going to cover your mouth so no one hears... ok?”  
Arya nodded. She was in pain, her legs squirming for relief beneath him as he rubbed her folds. The anticipation was making her want to scream.   
Gendry looked in her eyes as he placed his hand over her mouth. He slipped a finger from his other hand inside her, trying to hold in his groan as the warmth enveloped him, his cock straining to get free and find that warmth itself. He allowed a second finger to enter her and she arched her back and tears fell from her eyes.  
“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” he asked, panic taking him over.  
Arya shook her head violently, ensuring him that she was fine. He relaxed and smiled with the realisation that they were not real tears, but rather her eyes were watering from pleasure. His hardness was throbbing and he fought hard not to groan loudly. He moved his fingers in and out of her sex before wiggling them and moving them in a circular rhythm. Arya’s eyes rolled and her body jerked. He placed his thumb on her clit and began to play with it. Arya’s back lifted off the ground and Gendry had to fight to hold her down.  
“Shhh... You have to be quieter.” He managed to say as he barely fought to control himself and to stifle her scream.  
Arya tried to still herself but his thumb was moving in rhythm with the fingers inside her and the heat in-between her legs had moved to her belly and was building up in an unbearable way. He tried to find something on the ground to grab onto but the carpet wasn’t thick enough. Instead, her hands clawed desperately in vain. Gendry knew she was close so he shifted up to his knees, keeping his hand on her mouth. He flexed his hand on her wetness so that his fingers went in deeper. He bent down and kissed her breasts, tugging and biting her nipples. Arya body convulsed and contracted around his fingers and she tried to scream again but he pressed on her mouth hard. After what seemed like a glorious eternity, she went limp. He kept his hand over her mouth for a minute as he ran his fingers over her body, marvelling at the little aftershocks of pleasure which pulsated through her. Her eyes were glassy and the lids heavy. Her chest heaved relentlessly. When he was sure she had control over her breathing, he removed his hand from her mouth, smiling at her. It took another minute for her heart to slow down.  
“So that was an orgasm?” she whispered, when she was finally able to speak again.  
“What? You never had one, even, ya know... alone.” He asked, blushing slightly.  
“I was never able to master that... always felt a bit stupid.”  
“Oh, okay. Well, what did ya think?” he whispered with a smirk.  
“I think it must have been good... cos’ all I want to do is roll over and fall asleep.”  
Gendry’s laugh escaped him and he snorted before burying his face in her neck to muffle the sound of laughter. They both held each other trying to contain the sound.  
“Your turn.” Arya said when they composed themselves.  
Gendry looked at her wide eyed. Arya flushed before saying,  
“I don’t know what to do... I mean, can you... you can show me, right?”  
“You don’t have to.” He said, even though his hardness was pushing painfully against his jeans.  
“I want to, I just don’t want to be crap at it... will help me, Gen?” her eyes were nervous and shy.  
Gendry nodded. Arya moved and pushed Gendry onto his back, straddling him. She ran her fingers down his stomach and began to open his belt and then his zip.   
She leaned over and whispered, “I’m not ready to use... my mouth yet. Okay?” turning a deep shade of red as she spoke.  
Gendry grabbed her head with both hands.  
“You don’t have...”  
She cut him off with a kiss.  
“I want to... but I wouldn’t even know where to start Gen. So I will do it this way tonight.” She said as she slipped her hand into his boxes and rubbed his hardness.   
She looked at him for direction. He moved his hands down and pulled his jeans and shorts off so that she had full access to him. He gilded her hand over his shaft and showed her how to move him. Arya bit her lip as she followed his instruction.   
“Rub your thumb over the top, like this.” He whispered in a broken voice.  
When she had found her rhythm, Gendry let go and his head fell to the floor. He groaned, so Arya put her free hand over his mouth. This made him squirm beneath her. Arya felt like a goddess, looking at his reaction to her touch. She had to press on his mouth to stifle his moans as she slid her hand up and down his shaft, rubbing her thumb over the top of him as she did so. Gendry was fighting hard to control himself, but she was astride him, touching him. And with every movement her small, rounded breasts bounced in front of his face. He grabbed them, making her jump as he squeezed them hard. She bent over him and placed one in his mouth. He bit and sucked on her as she stroked him faster. She grabbed his hair and pushed his face into her breast to stifle his groans, as she worked her hand faster. His hands grabbed her ass and he dug his fingers into her in frustration. He exploded his seed over her thigh and his stomach as Arya pressed her body into him. His breathing was laboured and he buried his head in the crook of her neck again. When his breath steadied, he pulled at her shoulders to move her head so that she was in line with his after he fixed his clothes. He moved his hand to her hair and pulled her ear into him and whispered,  
“You are the most amazing creature I have ever met, Arya Stark. I never came like that before.” He kissed her ear and her neck. He stroked her back and kissed every inch of her face. He seemed lost in her. He could not stop caressing her.   
“You are the most beautiful thing... woman, I have ever seen.” He breathed.  
Arya flushed. “Okay... stop your shite talk Water’s... enough for today.” She said weakly.  
“It will never be enough... I love you Arya.” he whispered in her ear before kissing the area just above her collarbone. The area she always responded to so passionately when he kissed it.  
Arya tensed, her body frozen. What the fuck? She screamed in her head.  
“Arya... I love you.” He repeated, unyielding.  
Arya sat up so that she could look directly at him. Her face containing her shock. She knew that she was in love in Gendry, but to hear him say it to her , especially so soon, made her suspicious. Everything was too good to be true.   
It can’t be real. This doesn’t happen to girls like me.  
All her insecurities from years of being the outsider rose to the surface and made his loving declaration seem contrived, made his honesty seem deceitful. Before she knew what she was doing, she pushed him as hard as she could and scrambled to get away from him. She wanted to punch him square in the jaw.   
Gendry was taken aback, confused as to what was happening until he suddenly released what he had just said. His stomach fell and he thought he was going to be sick. Arya was trying to get away from him, her face radiating anger and disappointment.  
“Please, let me explain” he pleaded in a hushed tone.  
“Stop bullshiting me Gendry... it’s not fair.” She spat back as she moved across the floor.  
Gendry grabbed her by the arms and forced her to lie down. He dominated her body with his and covered her mouth with his hand so she could not give them away. He looked into her eyes.  
“I don’t know why you think so little of yourself. I mean every word I say to you. I can’t stop thinking about you... I go mad when I see other guys flirting with you. I’ve only been with you, physically, one day, and it’s better than any other time I have been with someone... combined! I will never lie to you Ar... So please don’t run away from me. It’s ok if you don’t feel the same way, but don’t convince yourself that I’m lying just cos’ you’re not ready to say it yet. I know it’s way too soon, but it’s how I feel and I wanted to say it. I won’t anymore, though, if it freaks you out. But I’m not lying”  
Arya wanted to struggle free of him, punch him, tell him he had no right to hold her down, but she just looked at his face and tried not to make more noise. She searched for signs that he was lying and found none. Tears welled in her eyes. He loved her... the man she wanted loved her. He was kind and funny and hot! He was perfect. And he was her’s.  
“I’m sorry... don’t cry, Ar.” Gendry said as he began to panic.  
Arya composed herself and he lifted his hand from her mouth.  
“My nipple said she loves you too.” She said smiling.  
Gendry whole body slumped in relief. He was so scared he had hurt or frightened her. The relief was emancipating.   
“And I fucking love your nipple, sexy.” He said as he laughed into her hair.  
“You might regret that in the morning, Gen... all loved up from... you know... you might regret saying that.”  
Gendry looked at her with annoyance. “I’m not a fourteen year old who falls in love every time he shoots his load... I’m a grown man. I know how I feel... in fact, I think we should tell Jon.”  
Arya quickly pushed him on his back and straddled him. She bent over and whispered in his ear,  
“Please don’t, not yet. He will go crazy!”  
“Okay, don’t freak out.” He whispered as he stroked her hair, “It was just an idea... we can wait.”  
“Thank you.”   
She said relieved as she lay her head on his shoulder and moved her leg up to his lower belly. He caught it with his hand and pulled it up, moving her closer to him so that they were entwined in each other. Arya had never felt so happy and secure.  
“Who is the naked woman in that painting?” he asked.  
“That’s Reclining Nude, by Modigliani.”  
“Mod... dig... who?” he asked confused.  
“Modigliani, an Italian artist who worked in Paris at the turn of the twentieth century. I love his work. I seen this in new York a few years ago.” She whispered.  
“She looks... satisfied.” Gendry said.  
Arya laughed quietly. “Ya... he painted nudes like the old style Venus, but left their pubic hair, like everyday women and showed their lust in a very erotic way... he was a bit of a scandal in his time.” She said quietly.  
“I never really knew why I liked it so much till’ now.” Arya continued. “But she really just makes no apologies for liking sex does, she? I mean, look at her face... she enjoys it. She is totally secure in who she is... its empowering, I think.”  
Gendry hadn’t thought it was possible to be more interested in the woman beside him than he already was, but he leaned into her ear and said,  
“I haven’t a fucking clue what you’re on about, really... but I like listening to you.”  
She laughed into his chest. “I’m shite talking now... never mind me.”  
“No... I thought you were only into blood and gore, but you’re a real softie, aren’t ya? It’s cute. I never thought you had it in ya.” He teased.  
Arya punched him lightly in the ribs, making him laugh.  
“Well, what are you into... besides boxing and fixing cars?”   
“Ballet... I like to dance... in thighs... the tighter the better. I also like to build model railways and I sing in the choir at mass.”  
They both held each other as they laughed to suppress the sound. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing as quietly as possible. At around half five, as the sun was about to come up, Gendry had to leave while it was still dark. Arya put on her dress again and showed him to the wall so he could get out. They kissed passionately, not wanting to part from each other.   
“I love you Ar.” He said as he was leaving, hoping silently that she didn’t mind him saying it again.  
“You’re a tool, Gen.” she said, as he looked at her and flushed. “But I love you anyway.”   
He laughed and said.  
“Christ... what have I gotten myself into?”  
“A world of pain... and talking nipples.”  
“Ya... you’ve got to love the nipple!” he joked as he stroked her piercing through the fabric of her dress.  
“She misses you already.” Arya said and gave him a shy smile.  
“Tomorrow, you sexy creature?”  
“Yes... tomorrow.” Arya answered as she gave him a final kiss.


	7. Mornin Sexy Ass

Arya got into bed feeling both confusion and elation as she looked down at the floor she had just been lying on with Gendry, their bodies entwined with heat and sweat.   
He loves me. He’s funny, he’s sweet, he’s a boxer and he’s as fucking hot as hell in summer... Pigs must be flying somewhere...   
She looked at the clock. 6am. She made a note of how long it would be until she sees him again. It took a while for her to find sleep because she kept going over the events of the previous day. So much had happened. She had her first kiss, her first orgasm... a glorious, breathtaking orgasm. She sneaked a boy into her bedroom; she told him she loved him, kind of anyway. She started to refer to her nipple in the third person and the hottest man alive had declared his love for her, even suggesting that they tell Jon.   
What is going on in my life!   
She screamed to herself, biting on her pillow and kicking her legs wildly trying to disperse some of the adrenaline running through her.   
Madness!  
Her phone rang at 10am, waking her from a dreamless slumber. When she had finally been able to fall asleep she just conked out, exhausted from running around Dublin and Gendry’s fingers and lips running all over her body.   
“Mornin’ sexy ass. How are you?”  
She smiled broadly.   
“My muscles ache.” She stretched and yawned. “But I feel really relaxed. I don’t know why.”  
She giggled boldly into the phone.  
“Ah, God damn it Ar... You’re not going to be happy till my nut’s explode, are ya?”  
Arya burst out laughing.   
“You started it, last night with your crazy eyes.”  
“What?”  
“They way you looked at me when you said you were taking me home. I’ve never seen that look before... it was intense.”  
“In a good way?”  
“Yes. If I had nut’s I’d say they would be pretty blue, thinking about last night.” She giggled again.  
“It was fucking amazing. I miss you.”  
Arya gasped. She didn’t know if she would ever get used to him saying things like that to her.  
“You shouldn’t be thinking about me. It’s Sunday morning. Don’t you have some singing to do at mass?”  
Gendry chuckled. “I quit... it turns out, I have much better things to do on Sundays now.”  
“Ya, you do.” She said, sighing contently as she stretched her worn out muscles again.  
They arranged to meet in town later that day. Arya would start training with Gritt the following week and now that she would want to go out in the evenings to see Gendry, she had to come up with an alibi. She lay in bed for an hour racking her brain trying to find something that would work. Eventually she got out of bed and went downstairs. Sansa looked at her intently for a second and furrowed her brow.  
“Why do you look so... happy?”  
Arya tried not to laugh. She wanted to scream, Cos’ I came like a fucking train last night, bitch! But she knew better.  
“I don’t know... I had a good sleep I suppose.”  
She went into the kitchen and got some cereal. Sansa followed her.   
“I know your hiding something.” She said as she closed the door.  
Arya’s heart stopped. “What?” she managed to say, trying to sound casual.   
“It’s a boy, isn’t it? You were all over the shop last week, sis, and now you... glow. What’s his name?”  
To her surprise, Sansa had a big smile on her face. She poured two coffees and sat down beside Arya.  
“I won’t tell, promise.” Sansa whispered as she handed Arya a cup.  
Arya didn’t know what to do. She had never gotten along with Sansa, they were both very different, but her sister had a good heart and meant well. She decided to put away her childhood squabbles and trust her, because in truth, she needed her now. She had no idea how to deal with a boyfriend, sex or anything like that.  
“If I tell, do you promise not to say it anyone... even Margery?”  
Sansa squealed, wiggled in her seat and nodded wildly. “Oh... omg... you have a boyfriend... or girlfriend, no judgement... as long as you’re happy.”  
Arya rolled her eyes. “Boy... and do you mean that... as long as I’m happy?”  
Sansa’s face dropped. “Oh god... what’s wrong with him?”  
“He’s a bit older.” Arya said and looked down into the empty bowl.  
Sansa stiffened. “How old, exactly?”  
“Nineteen.” Arya whispered. “I mean, he just turned nineteen a few weeks ago.” She was starting to regret saying anything.  
Much to her surprise, Sansa burst out laughing.   
“Oh god! I thought you were going to say forty or something... jeez... nineteen’s fine.”  
Relief flowed through Arya and her whole body slumped.  
“I mean, mom and dad won’t think so. I can’t imagine Robb or Jon will be too thrilled either,” Sansa continued, “but, Joffery the Wanker was a few years older than me. Then again, I probably shouldn’t use him as an example.”  
“Unless you want an example of a grade A prick...”  
“Exactly.”   
Sansa answered, clicking her coffee cup with Arya’s.  
Joffery had been Sansa’s boyfriend when she was Arya’s age. He was a typical wealthy abuser of women. He charmed everyone around him and was great on paper, but violent when he didn’t get his own way. Only those who really knew him were aware of his temper. Sansa had kept quiet and hid the bruises for almost a year. Ned worked as his father, Robert’s, right hand man in the bank. They had been childhood friends but things were strained between them for a while. Robert drank too much and took a lot risks in the business. Ireland was in a boom and money was plentiful, so Robert was careless and stupid with the bank’s lending practices. Ned tried to make him cautious but he listened to no one. When her parents found out about Joffery’s abuse, Ned wanted him taken to court. Roberts’s wife Cersei had bought in big shot lawyers. Since Sansa had taken no pictures of the bruises or confided in anyone, it was her word against Joffery’s and Cercei threatened to drag Sansa’s name through the mud. Ned had wanted to go to court anyway, but Catelyn had begged him not to.   
“All the neighbours will hear about it, and god knows what Joffery’s lawyers will say about Sansa. Her reputation will be ruined.”  
Ned yielded because Sansa and his wife begged him too, but he never spoke to Robert again and quit his job. His reputation was such, however, that he found another job quickly. Arya had never really forgiven her mother for putting the family’s reputation before justice for Sansa, but she never liked the way her mother treated Jon either. She loved and respected her father a lot more.  
“So... tell me all about him.” Sansa said, full of excitement.  
“It is Jon’s best friend... Gendry, you met him. He was here for Robbs birthday.”  
Sansa mouth fell open. You could almost hear the thud as her chin hit the floor. Arya grew anxious again.  
“Oh.My.Fucking.God... the hottie mechanic? Are you serious?”  
Arya blushed and nodded.  
“I can’t believe it... he’s... he’s, wow.”  
“I’m going to try and not get insulted by the fact that you find it so hard to believe that I could pull a hot boyfriend.”   
Arya said, shaking her head.  
“No, no... it’s not that. He’s just really hot. Margery drooled all over him that day, remember?”  
“No... but I was in charge of keeping Rickon from causing trouble, so I was inside, keeping him entertained for most of the party.” She sighed.  
Sansa snorted before saying, “Well done sis! Top marks. I salute you in the name of horny women everywhere.”   
It was Arya’s turn to be shocked. She had never seen Sansa like this.  
“What, you think cos’ I like to shop I can’t appreciate a hot man?” Sansa teased, adding, “Now... he looked like he was ripped, and all that manual labour... he’s got a hot body, right.”  
Arya smirked. “Yep... he’s a boxer too, ya know.”  
“Well now you’re just showing off.” Sansa teased. “Joffery had all the pecks of a battery farmed chicken.” She added, her face twisting in disgust momentarily as she remembered him shirtless.   
“Have you... you know?”  
Sansa asked, wiggling her eyebrows at her sister and smiling.  
“I’m sixteen San’s... it’s illegal.” Arya replied, blushing.  
“Since when has that stopped anyone?” Sansa asked, clearly not caring about that particular law.  
“Gen’s not like that. The age difference bothers him. I think he’s scared people will think he’s taking advantage of me or something. Besides, we’ve only been together a day!”  
“A day! Awe that’s so sweet sis!”  
Arya snorted and rolled her eyes, playfully pushing Sansa.  
“Jon doesn’t know yet. Their best friends, so Gen has to be the one to tell him. Please don’t tell anyone.”  
“I won’t... but you have to give me details... full debriefing’s. I will live vicariously through you since I have no love life of my own.”  
Sansa had sworn off men after Joffery, but that was over a year ago.  
“Don’t you think it’s time you tried the boyfriend thing again... with someone worthy this time?” Arya asked.  
“Na... I can’t even look at guys, never mind trust them. I made such as bad choice with The Wanker... I don’t trust myself to pick a decent one.”  
“San...”  
But Sansa cut her off before she could say anything.  
“I’ll get there someday. You just concentrate on Gendry and his hunky abs.”  
Arya smiled broadly. “Don’t mind if I do.” She said and gave a little bow of her head, before saying. “Will you cover for me... with mom and dad so I can see him?”  
“Course I will.” Sansa beamed, loving that Arya finally confided in her and asked for help. “It would be better if you had a hobby though. I think it’s time you started yoga or photography or something.”  
“Wow your good.”  
“It’s not my first rodeo, sis.” Sansa said with a wink, getting up from her seat. “Besides, you don’t hang around with Margery for years without learning a thing or two.” She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room.  
Arya felt sad that she never knew this side to her sister before but supposed she had never really bothered to try and get to know her, always assuming they would have nothing in common.   
A hobby? Photography would give me an excuse to leave the house at all times... she thought and her parents knew she liked art so it would not be too unexpected if she began to get into it.  
In the early afternoon Arya began to get ready to go out and meet Gendry. Sansa came into her room as she dressed.  
“What are you wearing?” her excitement made her giggly.  
Arya wanted to be appalled by her sister’s silliness but she giggled now too sometimes, and it was sweet that Sansa was being so supportive of her.  
“He likes me the way I am.” She said, when Sansa suggested she wear something of hers.  
“I don’t doubt it. You’re very pretty under that scowl, you know.” Sansa said, smirking.  
They met in a cafe in Temple Bar. They didn’t stay long, both complaining of the overpriced food and pretentious clientele. They decided to take the Luas to IMMA and walk around. It was a clear day so they headed over the Phoenix Park and found a spot to sit down. It didn’t take long before they kissed. Heat built up between them all afternoon. Every time Arya looked at him she thought of her bedroom floor and a shot of pleasure hit her between her legs. Gendry was trying not to get carried away in the park, but he had been getting hard all morning thinking about her.   
“We should go to you place.” Arya breathed as he slowly moved his hand up her side, gently grazing her breast, hardening her nipple.  
“No... it’s too...”  
“I know I can trust you, Gen... and no one will find out.”  
He nodded in agreement, knowing he would never be able to resist being along with her. They got up, left the park and made their way to Gendry’s apartment. He looked embarrassed as they walked in. It was tiny and dark.   
“It’s not much.” He stammered. “I would have cleaned or something...”  
“I like it.” Arya said a bit too loudly.  
Gendry smiled. “It’s a shit hole, Stark... but rents in Dublin are ridiculous, so it’s all I can afford.”  
“Seriously Gen, I think it’s nice.” She lied easily. “I’m not interested in you for your apartment anyway.” She said, winking.  
Gendry eyes grew dark. “You’re so bold sometimes.” He said, shaking his head.  
“I know.” She replied, biting her lip as she looked into his blue eyes. “Are you just going to stand there looking at me all day, Waters? My nipple is getting restless.”  
Gendry smirked, picked her up and carried her over to the kitchen table, sitting her down. He roughly pushed open her legs and positioned himself in-between them, kissing her passionately the whole time. He ran hungry kisses down her neck as she titled her head back and slid her hands up his shirt, along his back, grazing his body with her nails as she had done the night before on the car. He pulled off her top so quickly it almost tore, sucking on on her ear and neck immediately after dropping it. She arched her back in response and moaned. They could both feel the goose bumps that covered each other’s bodies in response their touches; their breath was laboured and hots each other’s ears, the sounds intensifying everything. She tore off his shirt and trailed kisses down his shoulders and chest. Gendry unhooked her bra, pushed her back so that she was lying flat on the table, and moved his mouth down to her breasts.  
“I missed you.” He whispered with humour as his tongue played with her nipple ring.  
“She missed you too.” Arya breathed, as waves of heat culminated in her sex, making her moan loudly.  
Gendry kissed down her belly and began to open her jeans. She entwined her fingers in his hair and absorbed the beautiful view of Gendry’s head and shoulders moving over her body. His mouth met hers as he slid his finger inside her. He moaned loudly when his finger became engulfed in her hot, wet sex. She gasped as a second finger entered her. She began to open his belt and buttons, before slipping her hand down to his hardness. They both moaned into each other. Gendry thumb found her clit and he played with it, making her back arch off the table. She moved him faster and faster as he bit her nipples, groaning. Her body squirmed under him and contracted around his fingers, making him come hard. Gendry’s head dropped onto her heaving chest, as they both tried in vain to catch their breath.   
After, they cuddled up on the couch and watched Dawn of the Dead. They laughed as he played with her hair and she told him of Sansa’s reaction to their new relationship.  
“I didn’t tell her that you said you loved me or any of that crap... don’t worry.” She said.  
“Why would I worry about that?” he asked, confused.  
“Cos’... ya know. You might want to take it back. It was an ‘I just shot my load’ I love you.”  
Gendry sat up and looked her in the eye, his brow furrowed.  
“An ‘I.Just.Shot.My.Load’ I love you! Where the fuck do you get this stuff?” he asked, amused.  
Arya shrugged. Gendry shuck his head.  
“You’re a strange woman, Stark. But I love you anyway.” He said, as he relaxed back on the couch.  
“Listen tool... saying you love someone after an orgasm is not reliable. Everyone knows...”   
“Do they?” he asked sarcastically. “I didn’t, but I will tell you another time if you want, not after sex stuff, if it will make you feel better.” He smiled.  
“Oh, I don’t care, Waters... but my nipple is starting to feel used.”  
“Your nipple is a bit of a smart arse.”  
It was Arya’s turn to smile. “Leave her alone. She has a piece of metal impaling her... and some dude keeps biting her. She has the right to be a bit grouchy.”  
“You’re right... she has had a tough time. I’ll apologise... maybe we should kiss and make up, I don’t like fighting.”  
Arya tore off her top quickly. “You should do it now.” Arya breathed before smiling. “She’s waiting.”


	8. Boy Has Skills

“Good god! What are these?” Sansa asked, her brow furrowed.  
Arya rolled her eyes. Sansa was riffling through her underwear drawer, looking disgusted.  
“I mean, you have one or two cute bra’s... but these? Are they supposed to be panties?”   
Arya sighed. “Okay... first, don’t use the word panties. There’s something weird about it.”   
Now Sansa rolled her eyes.  
“Secondly... I like to think of them as modern day knickerbockers... for the sporty girl... who enjoys comfort above all else.”  
“I hope Gendry didn’t see these.” Sansa said as she grimaced.  
Arya blushed.  
“Oh, he did see them...” Sansa smiled and winked at her sister.  
“I don’t think he sees anything after The Nipple... he tends to focus on it. I don’t think he would notice what I wore once he’s got access to her.”  
Sansa looked at her with total confusion.  
“I forgot, I never told you.” Arya said wide eyed. “okay, promise you won’t tell anybody...’ Sansa nodded and looked at her expectantly.   
“I got my nipple pierced ages ago... and well, he loves it.” Arya said sheepishly.  
“Really?” her sister said, shocked. “Let me see.”  
Arya showed her.  
“Ugh... that’s gross Arya. Did it hurt?”  
“Like a mother fucker.” She answered.  
“Mom would pass out if she found out about that.”  
Arya nodded and laughed. She was really enjoying her new relationship with her sister. Sansa was a lot more easy going than she ever expected. Her relationship with Joffery had changed her. She now realised that status and money did not make a person good. Jofffery was a testament to that.  
“So Gendry likes it?” Sansa asked, arching her eyebrow.  
“Loves it.” Arya said smirking as she recalled his pleas for her to flash him while they drove through town the night before.   
“ Have you had sex yet?” Sansa asked causally.  
Arya was a bit surprised by Sansa’s attitude. She and Gendry were only together for two weeks. “No... I told you. Not till I’m seventeen.”  
“Wow, that’s like nine months away... do ya think he’ll last?” she asked.  
“Ya.” Arya Laughed. “There are other things...”  
“Oh, what’s he done... come on, spill.” Sansa asked as she fell on the bed and grinned up at her little sister.  
Arya blushed. “He does this thing with his thumb... it knocks me the fuck out.”  
“So the boy has skills... that’s nice. The Wanker had no skills.”  
“None?” Arya gasped.  
“None. You’re lucky.”  
“San, there are guys all over Dublin with skills who would kill to out with you.”  
“Umm, maybe... soon. If I meet someone I think I can trust.” She said with a sigh. “Ah, who am I kidding? I will never trust a man again... or my own judgement.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll vet him; in fact, the whole family will vet him! We will make sure you never pick another Wanker.” Arya said.  
“Come on; let’s get you some decent panties.”   
Arya rolled her eyes and followed her sister. They went in La Senza and looked around.  
“Here, you should buy these.” Sansa said as she held up some thongs.  
“No... I can’t stand them and I don’t want Gen to have to get a fucking tool box out every time he wants to take them off.”  
“Oh.My.God. shut up! Someone will hear you.” Sansa said, turning red.  
“Well, it’s true. The first and only time I wore one, I went around all day saying, ‘Houston, we have a problem’ to myself. I thought I’d never be able to retrieve them.”  
“Stop talking so loud... you are so embarrassing sometimes.” Sansa scolded.   
“Oh please... every woman in here knows what I’m talking about.”  
They heard two girls in the next aisle giggle and Arya looked at Sansa with a satisfied smile.

Six weeks later, Arya was getting ready for Sansa’s birthday party. They were having a marquee in the back garden. Jon had invited Gritt and his best friend Gendry. He still had no idea that Gendry was secretly dating his little sister. Gritt had been training Arya every Sunday for weeks. Arya liked her, she was honest, direct and she didn’t treat her like she was different or weird. She liked her more and more each week. She was so easy to talk to. It was only their second session when Gritt asked,  
“So, how long have you and Gendry been bumpin’ uglies?”  
Arya heart jumped into her mouth. She stared at Gritt, saying nothing.  
Gritt instantly felt bad for scaring her.   
“Don’t worry, Jon hasn’t figured it out yet, and I can’t imagine he will anytime soon. He’s a bit dim when it comes to picking up signals.” She added, rolling her eyes. “Jeez, it took him forever to make a move on me.”  
Arya composed herself a little. “Were not ‘bumpin’ uglies’.”  
“But you’re together?” Gritt pushed.  
“Ya... for the last few weeks. We will tell Jon, at some point. He will freak out, though.”  
“Probably... I don’t think he sees you as ever growing up and being into boys and stuff, but he will get over it, don’t worry.”  
“I do worry, though. They’re best friends. I don’t want them to fall out cos’ of me.”  
“If they fall out it will be cos’ of Jon and him, not you.” Gritte said.  
She and Gendry had been worried about being around people at the party. If Gritt could figure them out, they were sure someone else would pick up on their relationship. They decided to never stand beside each other and only talk when someone else was there with them. It was a warm, dry August evening when the party began. Arya bought a purple cocktail dress, which was strapless and short. She teamed it with her old red converse and some gloves which cut off to reveal each finger and on one arm she wore a team of bangles nearly to her elbow. She split her hair into two plaits on either side of her face. They fell casually down to her collarbone. She darkened her eyes, but left her lips nude. When she went into the hall, she met Sansa.  
“Only you could ruin a beautiful dress like that.” She said, laughing.  
“You look as pretty and elegant as ever.” Arya returned.   
Sansa was wearing a strapless pink cocktail dress with strappy heels and a delicate silver necklace with a tiny diamond. Her hair was in an extravagant up do, with locks strategically falling to frame her face. Her make-up was demure and understated, just like her. They went to the living room were all the family had gathered. Jon was introducing Gritt to everyone.   
Gritt was uncomfortable as she stood in the gigantic living room. She knew Jon’s dad was rich, but she was surprised by just how wealthy the family was. She had come from very little, like Gendry. She began to feel a bit self conscious, especially because Mrs Stark had a look on her face like she just swallowed a bug. Jon kept his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder discreetly. He could feel her growing anxious which was very unusual for Gritt. Ned, Robb and the younger boys were very welcoming. Sansa hugged her when she greeted her, which was a surprise to Gritt and not the kind of greeting she was used to. Arya made a joke about her probably needing a beer which made her laugh, but Mrs Stark looked at her and Jon like they were an unwelcome inconvenience. She was relieved when guests started to arrive and she didn’t have to engage with her again.  
Gendry came about an hour into the party, immediately seeking out Jon and Gritt. Jon left them to talk to an old friend. Gritt turned to him.  
“Jeez, their loaded aren’t they?”  
Gendry nodded. “I’ve only been here once before... it’s fucking huge. I could fit my apartment in here fifty times and still have room.”  
“Tell me about it.” Gritte replied, rolling her eyes.  
He spotted Arya talking to Sansa and that girl who kept looking at him the last time he was here. Arya looked as sexy as he had ever seen her and he couldn’t help but stare. She was so fucking different from every other girl there. They were together now for two months and had managed to see each other a few times a week. They had fooled around and pleasured each other with their hands, but it was growing harder and harder for him not to have sex with her. She had bought all this new underwear too, which he was certain was a cruel ploy by her to torture him and make him cry. He wasn’t complaining about the stuff they did do, it was awesome, but he wanted her more than he ever wanted anybody. She was so receptive to every touch. He could watch her body writhe and pulsate all day and never bore. She would moan like a timid woman and then curse and tease him like the rudest man you could meet. She was never boring.   
God... look at her legs. She is so fucking hot. He thought as he watched her.  
“Stop gawking at Arya’s legs before one of her brothers notices.” Gritt said smiling.  
Gendry blushed. “I’m not.”  
“Please, you were totally fucking her with your eyes. If you’re not careful, you’ll get a big stiffy in front of everyone and have to shuffle out of here.”  
Gendry’s colour deepened. “Fuck off.”  
“This marquee isn’t the only tent around...” Gritt said laughing.  
“How do you do that... know about how... I mean, how did you figure it out?”  
“What? That you have a raging hard on for Arya? It was so obvious. Ye both look like you’re about to pull out some napkins and devour each other at any time. You better watch that tonight. Sexual tension flows off ye like a bloody bad smell.”  
“That bad, really?” Gendry spluttered.   
“Worse... you’re lucky Jon’s such a dumbass when it comes to anything sexual.”  
Gendry looked at her wide-eyed.  
“I don’t mean that my boy has no skills... he’s got them.” She blushed and laughed before continuing. “I just mean when it comes to flirting and knowing when someone’s into you... he’s clueless.”  
“Please stop taking about Jon.” Gendry grimaced. “It’s bad enough I’ve walked in on the live show so many times.”  
“Jealous?” Gritte asked, smirking.  
“Fuck off, Arya’s sixteen.” He sighed. “But ya. I’m not blind. Fucking look at her! She’s so damn hot... it’s killing me, if I’m honest. But I can wait.” He blushed, not knowing why he just blurted all that out.  
“You’re a good guy, Gen.” Gritt said seriously before asking. “Are you ever going to tell Jon?”  
“I have gone over to his place loads of times, but you’re always there... and I chicken out.”  
“Best do it soon... he’ll be more pissed off about the lying if you leave it much longer.”  
“I know.” He said simply, nodding his head.  
As the party went on, Arya braved going over and talking to Gendry while he was with Jon and Gritt. They tried not to look at each other too much and never stood close to each other. As it was getting late, a very tipsy Margery came over and stood in-between Gendry and Gritt. She introduced herself to Jon’s girlfriend and cracked a few jokes. Arya noticed that Gendry seemed a little uncomfortable. It was only then that she remembered Sansa saying that Margery had tried to flirt with Gendry at Robb’s birthday party. An immediate and irrational anger boiled in her stomach. She knew it was stupid, but the thought of Margery leering at Gendry made her want to punch her in the face.  
Margery soon turned her attention to Gendry. She asked him questions whilst fluttering her eye lashes and smiling. She touched his arm and giggled at every opportunity. Gritt could see the red mist shooting out of Arya’s ears. Thankfully Jon was so entertained by Gendry obvious discomfort that he was oblivious to Arya’s jealous rage. Gritt tried to roll her eyes and mock Margery to calm Arya, but it didn’t work. Arya knew she was about to give herself away so she excused herself and went into the house.   
Gendry didn’t know what to do. He’s as useless as Jon. Gritt thought. She stuck herself into Margery’s and Gendry’s conversation and forced Jon to talk too, giving Gendry time to escape. He followed Arya into the house. She was in the kitchen having a sneaky shot of vodka. When he walked in she said,  
“Oh, I thought you’d be busy shagging Margery by now.”   
“Fuck up, Ar... I didn’t ask her to be like that. I tried to get away from her.”  
“Whatever.” Arya said, skulking out of the room.  
Gendry followed her. “You can’t really be mad at me?”  
“Shut up, stupid... someone will hear.”  
She turned and went down the hall and he followed her into her bedroom.  
“You’re not really mad are ya?”  
“Yes... cos’ that tosser was all over you, and I could barely talk to you all night. She kept touching your arm. I swear, I wanted to break her fucking fingers.”  
Gendry burst out laughing. “You’re fucking jealous.”  
Arya face was red from anger. “No, I just think she’s a tool...”  
“No... You’re jealous Stark. I love it.” he grinned.  
“Shut the fuck up.” Arya demanded.  
Without warning, Gendry picked her up and crashed her into the table in the corner of the room. He ripped open her legs, causing her dress to ride up her thighs. He groaned as he looked down and seen she was wearing black, see-through panties. He grabbed her thighs in both hands and looked at her with black eyes.  
“You look fucking amazing tonight.”  
A shiver went through her. She was starting to get wet already.  
“Are you trying to kill me with these?” he asked as he took one hand and rubbed in-between her legs making her gasp.  
“You like?” she breathed, trying to sound relaxed as her sex clenched in exquisite pain.   
“I do... but I’m going to rip them off anyway.” He said as his fingers wrapped around the flimsy material.  
Arya’s gasp was loud this time. Her body flinched. The heat building in her sex was insane. He hadn’t even kissed her but she was about to come just from the way he looked at her. Gendry tugged at the panties as he crushed his mouth onto hers and they fiercely kissed each other. He pulled harder and the material ripped. Arya’s back arched and she moaned loudly. Gendry stopped kissing her and placed his forehead on hers.  
“I want you, bad. I want to fuck you every time I see you. You’re killing me, Ar.” He almost looked like he was in pain as he dug his fingers into her thighs, pulling her into his hardness.  
“I want you too.” She moaned, her hands gripping his shirt for support.  
It was then that she seen someone pass by the window.  
“Shit... the curtains.” She whispered as she climbed off the table and walked over to the window, shutting them quickly. She ran back to Gendry throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. He turned her and pushed her up against the wall. He ran one hand down her waist and over her ass, cupping her thigh and lifting her leg. He grinded into her and groaned. She ran her hands up his back and let one fall down to rub his hardness through his jeans, making him grind harder. He kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. She moaned as her head fell back and her back arched. He grinded harder again. He was about to move his hand to her sex when he heard someone opening the door behind them. They both froze for a second. Gendry dropped her leg and turned to see Ned Stark looking them with utter shock on his face.  
‘Arya?’ Ned whispered.


	9. What Did He See

In haste, she began to fix her dress as Gendry stepped back from her, unsure of what to do. Ned just looked at them, his horrified making Arya’s eyes water. She tried to think of something to say as she pulled on the fabric of her dress, but failed. After a moment, Ned dropped his gaze to the ground and took a deep breath, turning from the doorway, closing it as he did. Arya had expected him shout, to run over, grab Gendry and punch him for touching his little girl. What she did not expect, was that her father would close the door without looking at her and leave without saying a word. Shame and embarrassment consumed her and tears burst from her eyes. Gendry moved to her and offered comfort.  
“No.” she yelled. “Don’t touch me.”  
“Arya, I know that was bad... really fucking bad, but don’t cry, please.”  
“Bad... you call that bad! It must have looked like we were fucking up against the wall, Gendry. My god! I what’s dad going to think?”  
“I don’t know but we’ll figure it out...”  
“Did you see the look on his face? He hates me!”  
“No he doesn’t, he loves you, he just...” but Gendry didn’t know what to think. He expected to get punched and thrown out of the party, but not silence. For some reason Ned Starks refusal to punch him only made Gendry feel more guilty. He moved to comfort Arya again as she was crying loudly.  
“I said don’t touch me!” she screamed.  
“Arya, Arya?” a voice came from the hall. “Arya, are you alright?” the voice asked as the bedroom door flew open.  
Jon and Gritt walked in. Gendry was frozen and Arya stood crying against the wall. Jon looked at Gendry confused.  
“What happened?” he asked as Gritt ran over to Arya and put her hands on her shoulders.  
“What is it?” she asked Arya as gently as she could.  
Arya wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
“Dad walked in and saw us Gritt, we were... he just looked at me...” she said between sobs.  
“Dad saw ye do what?” Jon asked, though the look on his face said it was obvious he knew the answer. It was finally dawning on him exactly what Arya and Gendry were doing.  
Rage started to rise in his stomach as he glared at his best friend while his little sister sobbed in the corner.  
“Gendry... what the fuck did you do?” he asked through gritted teeth as he took a step closer.  
Gendry dropped his head and sighed. When he looked up, Robb and Bran were walking in.  
“Hey... what’s going on? I just seen dad go into his study with a bottle of whisky. Did someone die?” Robb asked in jest.  
“Not yet.” Jon said menacingly, as he stared at Gendry.  
Robb and Bran’s bodies stiffened from the tension in the room.  
“I didn’t want you to find out like this Jon. I kept trying to tell ya, but... I don’t know...” Gendry shuck his head, words failing him.  
“Tell.Me.What?” Jon demanded. He knew the answer but he had to hear it from Gendry.  
“I’ve been seeing Arya.” Gendry said, looking at him.  
He could hear Robb and Bran inhale loudly, obviously as shocked as Jon.  
Jon’s patience and control left him and he stepped closer to Gendry before grabbing his shirt, pulling back his right fist and punching him in the face. Gendry fell back a bit, but Jon still had hold of his shirt and bought him back up so he could land another blow, again to his face. Gendry did not fight back. Jon punched him again, this time in the stomach and Gendry folded over, coughing and falling to the ground. Robb and Bran pulled Jon back before he could strike again. Gritt was holding Arya as she tried to run at Jon, screaming at him to leave Gendry alone. Robb and Bran threw Jon from the bedroom, up against the hall wall and tried to calm him as he fought against them, swearing loudly to Gendry that he would kill him.  
Ned appeared and punched the wall with his fist, silencing everyone.  
“Stop this, Now!”  
Everyone stopped.  
“This is Sansa’s party... you will not ruin it. There are still people outside. Perhaps we could not let the whole of South Dublin see us behaving like animals. Robb and Bran, could you take Jon into my study and wait for me.”  
They did as they were asked without question.  
“Gendry, can you walk?” Ned asked coolly.  
Gendry stood up and nodded.  
“Please, come with me.”  
Fear gripped Arya.  
“Please dad... it wasn’t his fault.” She began to protest, but her father raised his hand, without looking at her, to indicate that she was to stop speaking and she did.  
“Gritt, could you please stay with my daughter and make sure she does not cause any more fuss?” turning to Gendry he said. “Follow me.”  
Gendry looked at Arya briefly before following Ned to his study. He felt like he was about to wretch, from fear and the blow to his belly Jon had delivered. When they entered, Jon was pacing the room telling Robb and Bran that he would kill Gendry. When they seen Ned and Gendry come in, he stopped and glared at him. He was about to run up and strike him again but Robb caught his arm.  
“Enough, Jon.” Ned said.  
The colour had drained from Gendry’s face. His heart jumped and his stomach lurched as he was led into a room with Arya’s father and three brothers, all looking at him like he was filth. Jon sat in an arm chair in the corner of the room and put his head in his hands. Gendry looked at him. I’ve made a total mess of this. He thought as his stomach ached and his eye throbbed. Robb looked at him like he wanted to kill him and Bran eyed him suspiciously.   
Well at least I know where Arya gets her self-doubt... can he not just believe that I like his sister? Gendry thought.   
“How long have you been seeing my daughter?” Ned asked as he walked over to his desk and sat on the edge.  
Gendry looked him in the eye. I’m going to be honest... I love her and I’m not ashamed to tell them. He said to himself before taking a deep breath.  
“Two months, Mr Stark.”  
Jon grabbed his head and muttered into his chest.   
“Well, we had best sort this out before one of my sons is arrested and you end up in hospital. I assume you know she is under the age of consent for what I witnessed earlier?”  
Jon and Robb both jumped up but Ned quickly gave them a look and they stepped back. Gendry blushed thinking about how Ned had seen him grinding into his daughter up against the wall. He prayed silently that the ground would swallow him up.  
He stammered, blushing deeply and looking at the floor.   
“We don’t... have not... I know she is underage. I have no intension of breaking the law with your daughter, Mr Stark... I know it probably looked bad earlier, but...”  
“Yes... it did.” Ned winced before taking a deep breath. “Understand this, I will have you put in jail if I find that you have taken advantage her.” he said sternly.  
Gendry furrowed his brow, his earlier embarrassment being replaced by anger.   
“I have no intension of ‘taking advantage’ of her. Ar would never let anyone do that.”  
“Ar?” Jon said annoyed.  
Gendry looked at him. “Sorry Jon, would it be better for you if I used her full name?” he said sarcastically.  
Just then Arya burst through the door with Gritt coming after her.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I tried to stop her.”  
“It’s fine Gritt, please come in and close the door. I want this sorted out tonight so there is no more fighting.”  
Arya stood beside Gendry and put her arm around his waist and he placed his arm over her shoulder. Jon’s eyes narrowed.  
“Could you not do that.” Jon said, his mouth forming a hard line.  
“Would you prefer I push her away and ignore that she’s upset?” Gendry asked angrily.  
Jon clenched his fists. “You’re taking the mick? You’ve been preying on my little sister and you’re laughing about it?”  
Gendry had enough. “Preying? Come on Jon... When have you ever known me to do anything like that?”  
“He’s not preying on me, you idiot!” Arya shouted.  
“He’s older. You’re just a damn child. You can’t see that he has manipulated you.” Jon said with disgust.  
Gritt rolled her eyes. She knew it was not her place to say anything. She had just met most of these people, but she knew how Gendry and Arya felt for each other and she wanted them to be happy.  
“For christ’s sake Jon, grow up.” Gritt said, looking at him like he was a sulking teenager.  
Robb, Ned and Bran’s mouths dropped open in shock at her sudden outburst.  
Jon’s eyes widened. “Grow up?” he said incredulously.  
“Yes, grow up... I have never once heard you say anything about Gendry being an abuser of women, or that he preys on young girls... you have always told me that he is a decent man... and now all of a sudden he’s the world’s biggest pervert cos’ he likes your sister! You’re being ridiculous.”  
Ned lowered his eyes. She’s a smart one. He thought. Ned Stark had always prided himself on being a just and fair man. I cannot let my emotions interfere. He always seemed like a decent boy before.  
“She’s a kid and he’s not.” Jon shouted at Gritt.  
“He’s not even three years older than her... come on Jon. She’s not six, she sixteen.”  
Jon looked at Gritt and anger flashed across his face. “You knew.”  
“Anybody who spent more than two seconds with them could figure it out... except you, cos’ you look at her likes she’s a child.” Gritt said unapologetically.  
“How could you not tell me?” Jon asked, shocked.  
“Because it’s none of my business... or yours for that matter.” She said in a low tone as Jon’s jaw dropped to the floor.  
“I’ll wait for you in the kitchen.” Gritt said to Jon. She had said her piece and didn’t want any more to do with it. She rubbed Arya’s shoulder and smiled at Gendry before leaving.  
“So, you have been seeing Gendry for two months, without telling me or your mother?” Ned asked Arya in a tone that was more statement than question.  
“We just wanted to see if we liked each other before telling everyone... we knew you would be upset about the age difference.” She answered, lowering her eyes.  
“Yes, there is a big difference between sixteen and nineteen, young lady... although you seem to act beyond your age when your alone with him.” Ned swallowed hard to control his anger. Flashes of Gendry and Arya up against her bedroom wall kept creeping into his head, making him furious.  
“What the hell does that mean?” Robb shouted as Jon rose from his chair. “Arya... are you two having sex?” his voice was starting to break. He was more upset than angry.  
The same could not be said for Jon. “I’ll bloody kill you.” He growled.  
“Stop!” Ned said, silencing his son’s.  
“Dad, were not sleeping together... I swear.” She looked at her father with desperate eyes. Suddenly anger rose in her.  
“Not that it’s any of your business.” She said to Robb and Jon. “You think I don’t know what ye were getting up to at my age.”  
Jon and Robb both blushed a little and were silent.  
“Enough, young lady!”  
“It’s not fair, just cos’ I’m a girl. I know mom caught Robb and Jayne when he was sixteen.”  
“How do you know...” Robb started but Ned gave him a look that stopped him mid sentence.  
“We were not happy about that either, but this is about you and Gendry.”  
He took a deep breath and steadied himself, before asking,  
“I take it you will continue to see each other?”   
“Dad!” Bran cried. “You can’t let him... I mean, come on.”  
“What’s your problem?” Arya yelled. “What do you care who I go out with?”  
“I care when he is obviously lying to you. Come on Arya.”  
Gendry was losing patience. “What do you mean?” he asked, trying to stay calm.  
“I mean that you’re an older, good looking guy. Most of the girls here tonight spent the whole party gawking at you, and you expect me to believe that you like Arya, the biggest tomboy alive! I don’t buy it. What are you after?” Bran said confidently.  
Gendry could feel Arya flinch beside him. He unconsciously took a step forward, bring Arya’s body with him, unable to let her go.  
“I don’t give a rat’s ass what you think.” He said, glaring at Bran. “I love her and if you ever insult her like that again it will be the last thing you ever do.” He looked down at Arya before saying, “Come on, we don’t have to listen to this shite.”  
Bran, Robb and Jon all stared in disbelief. Bran instantly felt ashamed. Ned looked at him curiously. As they turned to leave, Ned said,  
“Were not finished.”  
Gendry looked at him,   
“Yes we are Mr Stark. I’m sorry for what you saw earlier, that must have been hard for you to see, but I don’t need to justify my feeling to you or anyone else. And we don’t have to stay here and be insulted either.” He said looking straight at Bran before walking out of the room.  
They all looked after them, wide-eyed and open mouthed. Arya and Gendry went back to her room. Arya was deeply hurt and embarrassed by Bran’s remarks and Gendry could tell.  
“He’s and idiot, Ar.”  
“He only said what they were all thinking.”  
“I don’t give a shit what any of them think. Jon basically accused me of being a fucking paedophile, for christ sake.”  
“Ya, I’m sorry about that.”  
“Why, it not your fault. Sit down.”  
They both sat on the bed and Gendry hugged her tightly before lying back and taking her with him. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.  
“I love you.” He said quietly.  
“I love you.” She returned.   
They lay there saying nothing for a long time. They could hear the guest leaving.   
“I had better go.” Gendry said.  
“Okay... I’ll walk you out.”  
“No, Stay here and get some rest. I’ll call you when I get home.”  
“Thank you, for everything. For standing up to them. No one ever talks to my dad like that. And telling Bran...”  
Gendry sat up and cupped her face. “I love you and if that little shit ever hurts you again I’ll fucking kill him. You were the most beautiful woman at the party tonight. I am lucky to be with you.” He said as he kissed her softly on the lips.  
“I’ll let you get away with that shite talk just for tonight, cos’ I don’t have the energy to argue.”  
“You always have the energy to argue.” he said chuckling.  
He kissed her again, said goodbye and left the room. As he walked up the hall, Ned appeared at the door to the kitchen.   
“Can you come in here for a minute please, Gendry?” he asked.  
Gendry sighed but followed him.  
“I want to apologise to you for what Jon implied, he went overboard. And Bran is deeply ashamed of what he said, I think. He did not mean to hurt Arya like that.”  
Gendry’s anger was bubbling just thinking about it. “He should apologise to her then.” He said coolly.  
“And he will, I’m sure. I cannot stop you from seeing my daughter. I wish you were more her age and that you had told us from the beginning, but that is done now.” He said, pouring himself a whisky. “I will insist that you follow the law of the land and not... engage in sex with her until she is of age. Be clear, I will have you arrested if I find you dishonoured my daughter.”  
Gendry tried not to think of all the things he had done to her. He might not have taken her virginity... but they are hardly innocent. He blushed.  
“I know the law, Mr Stark.” Gendry said simply.  
“Good. I think you might want to stay clear of Jon for a while, until he calms down. No doubt Gritt will talk some sense into him.” Ned sighed.   
He likes her. Gendry thought.  
“That’s probably a good idea. I am sorry I didn’t tell him sooner.” Gendry said thoughtfully.  
“It is done.”  
Gendry left and made his way home. He called Arya.  
“Hey... how are you?”  
“I’m fine. My mom came in asked a million questions about you. I got angry and threw her out... she doesn’t like that your Jon’s friend.”  
“I’m not anymore, so she needn’t worry. What did your dad say?”  
“He hasn’t come down. He always comes to my room to talk to me when I’m in trouble, but not tonight. He didn’t even look at me earlier in the study. He can’t look at me. Mom said he’s in shock... apparently we frightened the shit out of him.”  
“I though he handled it well. I mean, look at Jon. Poor Gritt is probably getting a right earful off him.”  
“Ya, god... she won’t take it though. She gave as good as she got earlier.”  
“Ya... I think your dad likes her cos’ of it.”  
“Not mom... she will never like any girlfriend of Jon’s.”  
There was a gentle knock at the door and Sansa peeped her head in the room.  
“San just came in. I better go.”  
“Okay. I love you Arya Stark.”  
“Me too. Bye.” Arya said before hanging up the phone. She looked up at Sansa as tears filled her eyes again. Sansa ran over and hugged her, sitting down on the bed.  
“Shhh, it will be alright.”  
“Dad hates me... he can’t even look at me.” Arya sobbed.  
“He will get over it.”  
“No... It was bad, San... we were up against the wall... it looked like we were... you should have seen his face.”  
“Oh... look... it will all work out, I’m sure.” She said, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.  
Sansa stayed with her that night. She had never really seen Arya cry before. It was unnerving. The next morning Arya’s eyes were red and puffy as they went to get some coffee. Ned was sitting in the kitchen. When they walked in, both girls said good morning sheepishly. Ned just nodded, got up from the table and left the room. Sansa mouth dropped open.  
“See... he can’t even look at me.” Arya said miserably.


End file.
